Ik haat je!
by An0ukiiee
Summary: Anouk Vilijn, de rebelse dochter van heer Voldemort, is de beste vriendin van Ginny Wemel en zit in Griffoendor. Samen met Marcel & Thomas werken ze de overheersing van de school tegen. Maar dan ontmoet Anouk Chris. Wie is hij? En houd de rebellie nu op?
1. Chapter 1

'Wat doe jij hier, Vilijn

Hoooooooooi Dit is mijn nieuwste verhaal. Het gaat dus over Anouk, de rebelse dochter van Voldemort. (Hm'm, Anouk is ook mijn naam, maar omdat ik mijn eigen naam toch het leukst van allemaal vind gebruik ik die maar. Niks met arrogantie te maken. Oké, misschien een beetje. Maar ik vind mezelf niet arrogant ofzo… dat vinden anderen alleen altijd..( )

Ze is de beste vriendin van Ginny en ze zitten samen in het 6e jaar van griffoendor. De dooddoeners hebben de school overgenomen en ze proberen samen met Marcel en Thomas(een jongen uit hun jaar) Te overleven. Maar door de plotselinge verschijning van demonen(die Sneep oproept) Komt Anouk Chris Halliwell(Van Charmed) tegen. Wyatt, zijn broer, is ook een demon geworden. De bevelhebber van de demons. En Chris doet er alles aan om hem tegen te werken. Word dat wat?

Ik werk niet met hoofdstukken, stiekem.! xD

"Stuk 1"

'Wat doe jij hier, Vilijn?' snauwt Malfidus als Anouk de coupe binnen stapt.

'Niet spotten met je geliefde heers achternaam, hè' zegt Anouk grinnikend. Woedend kijkt hij haar aan.

'Nou, waarom ben je hier?'

'Ik dacht, ik kom eens kijken of mijn o zo lieve broertjes zich wel gedragen' zegt ze en ze kijkt grijnzend naar haar grommende broer Daniel.

Draco snuift.

'En ruikt het lekker?' vraagt Anouk nonchalant.

'Ach, hou je kop' snauwt Malfidus.

'Voor jou zeker?' zegt Anouk schamper en ze loopt de coupe uit. Tegen over hen zit Ginny. Anouk stapt de coupe binnen. Er hangt een gespannen sfeer, wat niet zo raar is met een school onder leiding van haar vader. Alleen Ginny wist dat Voldemort Anouk d'r vader was. Gelukkig. Het enige wat ze wisten was dat haar vader een dooddoener was.

'Hé' zegt ze een beetje ongemakkelijk.

Er word vaag hoi gemompeld.

'Fijne vakantie gehad?' vraagt Marcel dan.

'Vast niet' zegt Ginny grinnikend.

'Oh… nee… mijn vakantie was geweldig…! Gezellig een dooddoenerbijeenkomst enzo… nee… super!'

Ginny lacht schamper. Het bleef weer een tijdje stil.

'Waar is Harry eigenlijk?' vraagt Anouk die rond kijkt. Ginny bloost.

'Niet hier' zegt ze gauw. Anouk trekt haar wenkbrauwen op.

'scherp opgemerkt'

'Wij weten het ook niet, Anouk' zegt Marcel. 'Na de bruiloft van Bill en Fleur zijn ze spoorloos verdwenen'

Ginny keek ongemakkelijk naar buiten.

'Dus' begon Marcel maar. 'Denken jullie dat er nog zwerkbal komt?'

Daar praten ze de rest van de tijd over tot ze bij zweinstein zijn.

Met een hol gevoel in hun maag stappen ze uit.

'Klaar voor je dood, Wemel?' vraagt Malfidus grijnzend.

'Hou je kop toch' snauwt Ginny.

'Ah op je teentjes getrapt, wemel?'

'Als je niet uit kijkt ga ik op jou tenen trappen!'

Anouk proest. Woedend kijkt Malfidus haar aan.

'Kom Anouk, voor het geval we besmet worden'

Ginny pakt haar arm en sleurt haar mee.

'Besmet worden?' vraagt Anouk verbaasd. 'Bij alle goede dingen die je kan bedenken bij Malfidus, kies jij voor BESMET worden?'

'Ik wist niks beters'

'Nee, dat was te merken' grinnikt Anouk. Maar dat hield snel op.

'Wat hebben ze gedaan?' vraagt Ginny geschrokken.

'Mijn god' zegt Anouk ontzet

'Schrikken hè?' zegt Malfidus quasi meelevend. 'En dat door jou lieve pappie'

Woedend draait Anouk zich om en trekt haar toverstok.

'Ik zweer het je, Malfidus, nog één woord…'

'Anouk' probeert Nick er tussen door te komen maar Malfidus legt hem het zwijgen toe.

'Wil je het ontkennen?' vraagt hij. 'Weet je, het is eigenlijk jou schuld, als jij niet zo brutaal was geweest had hij het niet zo hoeven te verwoesten…'

'Nu ga je echt te ver, Malfidus' sist ze boos. 'Impedimenta!'

Malfidus vliegt een eind achteruit. Woedend krabbelt hij overeind. Maar dan begint hij te grijnzen.

'Juffrouw Vilijn, strafwerk' klinkt er kil achter haar. Anouk draait zich weer om.

'Wie is juffrouw Vilijn?' vraagt Anouk en ze kijkt achterom.

'Ik dacht toch zo dat jij dat was…'

'En ik dacht het niet'

En ze loopt langs Sneep de school in. Ginny komt lachend achter haar aan.

De school is volledig zwart geverfd en haar vaders teken stond op de deur. De binnenkant is nog bijna hetzelfde, alleen om de 2 meter hangt een poster of schilderij van haar vader. Ook op de deur hangt een poster. Anouk haalt een stift uit haar zak en tekent een snorretje en een hoedje op de poster. Dan zet ze loser onder boven zijn hoofd. Tevreden kijkt ze naar haar meesterwerk en spreekt er dan een spreuk over uit dat het niet weggeveegd of weggegooid kan worden.

'Probeer je dit school alleen maar nog erger voor jezelf te maken?' vraagt een geergerde stem achter haar. Anouk draait zich om evenals Ginny en daar staat James.

'Nee' zegt Anouk. 'Ik maak het alleen maar een stuk plezieriger.' Sander schudt zijn hoofd en loopt naar binnen. Vlak daarna komen Daniel en Malfidus en de rest ook.

Anouk trekt even een gezicht naar Malfidus en laat hem dan voorbij lopen. Ginny steekt gauw haar voet uit en Malfidus valt op de grond. Lachend rennen Ginny en Anouk naar de tafel van Griffoendor.

'Ik krijg jullie nog wel! Ik zit toevallig in een hoger jaar hoor!'

'En wij zitten toevallig in griffoendor' zegt Ginny.

'Dus?' vraagt Malfidus geïrriteerd.

'Dus zitten wij niet in zwadderich' zegt Anouk.

'Omg' zegt Ginny grinnikend. 'Wij zijn echt kut…'

'Omg' zegt Anouk. 'Inderdaad'

'Hé, Vilijn!' roept een stem achter hen. Anouk draait zich om.

'Zabini' zegt ze alleen.

Zabini grijnst.

'Leuke vakantie gehad?'

'Houd je kop' zegt Anouk zuchtend.

Zabini's grijns werd groter.

'Het was jammer dat ik niet kon komen, vind je niet?'

'Niet echt nee, Malfidus alleen was al erg genoeg, dus een meelopertje hoef ik er niet ook nog bij'

Zabini's grijns verdween.

'Kijk, Gin, dit is nou een dis. En een veel betere dan besmet raken!'

Ginny grinnikt

'Juffrouw Vilijn, uw strafwerk wordt verdubbelt!' snauwt Sneep die langskomt.

'Waarom nou weer?' vraagt Anouk verbaasd.

'Dat weet je best wel, u begint morgenavond'

'Mocht je willen' sneert Anouk. En ze gaat zitten. Sneep stapt op de verhoging waar de leraren tafel opstaat. Er klinkt wat geroezemoes. Sneep schraapt zijn keel en iedereen valt stil.

'Welkom, leerlingen van zweinstein' zegt hij. 'Wij zijn verheugd jullie gezichten weer terug te zien op school'

'We kunnen niet zeggen dat die heugenis van beide kanten komt' zegt Anouk zacht zodat alleen Marcel en Ginny haar horen. Die grinniken zachtjes.

'Wie zei dat?' vraagt Sneep opeens dreigend. Hij speurt de grote zaal af en stopt bij Anouk.

'JIJ!' zegt hij, en hij wijst dramatisch naar Anouk. 'Eruit!'

Anouk staat langzaam op.

'Met plezier' zegt ze. En ze draait ze zich arrogant om. Er gaat een zacht gegniffel door de grote zaal.

Dus ik wil graag reviews voor een beetje feedback of gewoon complimentjes of… ehm nja… liever niet iets van: Jeetje jouw verhaal is echt walgelijk! Maar ja, als je geen leven hebt en je hebt zin om te reageren als dat. Ik zal je niet tegenhouden aangezien ik dat niet kan via de computer. Dus uhm… laat even weten wat je vind, want ik zie hoe vaak er geklikt word! Dus ik hoop dat ik wat reacties krijg, alvast bedankt!

Xx.

P.S. Wie reviewd krijgt een lolly! D


	2. Chapter 2

**Hallooo! **

**3 jaar geleden postte ik hier iets, alleen was ik vergeten dat ik dit verhaal had gepost. In die 2 jaar heb ik namelijk wel behoorlijk doorgetypt. Helaas is mijn verhaal nog steeds niet op omdat ik een tijdje een writersblock had(waar ik nog steeds niet helemaal uit ben) **

**Maar goed, ik hoop dat ik nog wat lezers krijg! Houdoeee =) **

** Hoofdstuk 2**

Na het avondeten komen Ginny en Marcel de leerlingenkamer binnen.  
'Idioot' zegt Ginny tegen Anouk.  
'Ja, dat hij je dat flikt!' zegt Marcel boos.  
'Ik had het niet over Sneep, maar over Anouk' zegt Ginny.  
'Nou bedankt' zegt Anouk lachend.  
'Op mij kun je rekenen!'  
´Hoe laat is het eigenlijk?´  
´7 uur, hoezo?´ Vraagt Marcel.  
´Oh... Oeps!´ Zegt Anouk en ze wordt rood.  
´Ga! Idioot! GA!´ roept Ginny.  
´Kappen met dat ge-idioot, wil je?´ vraagt Anouk geergerd. Ze ziet erg op tegen haar straf. Ze staat op en loopt naar beneden.  
Als ze bij de deur van het schoolhoofd staat klopt ze aan.  
´Binnen´  
Anouk doet voorzichtig de deur open.  
´Je bent laat´ zegt Sneep, zijn ogen staan emotieloos.  
´Ik-´  
´Geen tijd voor excuses! Ga zitten´  
Anouk rilde. Hij was bijna nog enger dan haar vader!  
Ze ging langzaam op de stoel zitten zonder haar ogen af te houden van Sneep.  
Toen ze zat, kwamen er kettingen uit haar stoel en bonden haar voeten en handen aan de stoel.  
´hé!´ zegt Anouk verbaasd. ´Waar is DAT voor nodig?´  
´Dat zul je nog wel zien!´ en hij grijnst boosaardig.  
´Oké...´ zegt Anouk. ´Dit bevalt me niks´ vervolgt ze zacht. Er verschijnen zwart met donkerblauwe wolkjes. Anouk probeert er doorheen te kijken maar ze kan niks zien. Wanneer de wolkjes weg zijn ziet ze een man staan. Voor haar stond een jonge, erg aantrekkelijke, man van ongeveer 20 jaar oud. Hij had zwart haar dat over zijn oren hing en door de war zat. Zijn ogen waren zwart en emotieloos en hij was erg lang. Anouk keek hem onderzoekend aan.  
´Wie is dat?´ vraagt ze.  
´Weet je wat een demon is?´  
´Ja.´  
´Dus je besteedt wel aandacht aan mijn les?´ vraagt Sneep schamper.  
´Nee hoor,´ zegt Anouk. ´Dit was toen Lupos nog les gaf´  
´Zie je wat het probleem is?´ vraagt Sneep, terwijl hij een minachtende blik op Anouk werpt.  
De jongen begint om Anouk heen te cirkelen.  
´Ze ziet er aardig uit, en dat weet ze, vandaar dat ze zo zelfverzekerd is´  
´Ja. Dát had ik je ook wel kunnen vertellen´ zegt Sneep geërgerd.  
´Oh, dus u vind mij ook knap?´ vraagt Anouk nonchalant.  
´Kop dicht!´ klinkt van beide mannen.  
´Oké.´  
De jongen gaat weer verder met om Anouk heen cirkelen.  
´Maar, je had het over een demon´ zegt Anouk, ze HAAT stiltes!  
´inderdaad ja,´ zegt Sneep.  
´En wat voor een is dit?´ vraagt Anouk en ze kijkt naar de jongen die om haar heen cirkelt.  
´Een timidezdemon.´  
´Is Timidez niet angst in het Spaans?´  
´Inderdaad ja.´  
´Dus... hij kan de angsten van mensen vinden?´  
´Je bent slimmer dan je je voordoet.´  
Anouk grinnikt.  
De jongen stopt en fronst.  
'Wat is er?' vraagt Sneep.  
'Ik kan haar angst niet zien...' zegt hij duister.  
Anouk kijkt verbaasd op.  
'Oh, dit gaat nog spannend worden...' zegt ze, net iets TE hardop.  
'Hou nou gewoon voor één keer je mond!' bijt sneep haar toe.  
'Oké, Oké, rustig maar!'  
'Roep de anderen op' zegt Sneep tegen de jongen. Er verschijnen er meer.  
'Ha, Timidez,' zegt een van de demons.  
´Ik zal jullie even voorstellen aan onze gast.´ zegt Sneep boosaardig.  
´Dit is Anouk Vilijn-´  
´Ik zou het op prijs-´  
´Kop dicht!´ snauwt Timidez.  
´Is ZIJ het probleem?´ vraagt een van de demonen. ´Is een méísje jullie probleem?´  
´Ze is slimmer dan ze eruit ziet´ zegt Sneep.  
´Origineel...´ mompelt Anouk, ze verheft haar stem. ´Mag ik weten aan wie ik voorgesteld wordt?´  
´Dit-´ Hij wijst op de oudste Demon, ´-Is de espoir-demon´  
´Kunnen ze niet gewoon in het Nederlands gezegd worden?´ vraagt Anouk geërgerd.  
´Hou nou gewoon je mond, of het wordt erger dan het nu al zal worden´ Snauwt Timidez.  
Sneep gaat ongestoord door.  
´Dit is tristeza-demon´ en hij wijst op een lange gespierde man, ook wel knap, en vrij jong. ´Dit is de ira-demon´ en hij wijst enorm enge freak. Anouk kreeg een rilling. De laatste die over was was een jongen met bruin haar en doordringende groene ogen.  
God, wat zijn die demonen knap, behalve die oude dan.  
´en dat is de penademon´  
´Hm... dus de angstdemon, de hoopdemon, de pijndemon, de woededemon en de verdriet demon?´  
´Als je het pérse moet vertalen, ja.´  
Oké. Nu begon er toch een beetje angst op te spelen.  
Ze hoort Timidez grinniken.  
´Ze heeft het door´ zegt hij tegen Sneep. Sneep kijkt naar Anouk.  
´Volgens mij ook ja...´ zegt hij zelfvoldaan. ´Ga je gang´  
De demon van hoop gaat voor haar staan en laat iets in zijn hand verschijnen. Het was een groene bal, hij gooide het in haar gezicht. Anouk voelde zichzelf opstijgen en belande in...

_´Hij is dood!´ roept Harry, zijn stem breekt een beetje. Ginny en Anouk vallen hem om de hals.__  
__Anouk kijkt even naar haar vader.__  
__´Je had naar me moeten luisteren´ fluistert ze dan teleurgesteld. Haar moeder en broers staren naar Voldemort.__  
__´Zouden ze me nog willen?´ vraagt Anouk voorzichtig.__  
__´laten we het hópen´_

Dus dit was haar grootste hoop. Dat haar vader zou sterven maar haar gezin haar nog wilt. Anouk glimlacht even. Als dát zou gebeuren...  
Ze hoorde niet dat Sneep iets opschreef.

´Zeer goed´ zegt hij tegen espoir. ´Jij´ en hij wijst naar de demon van de pijn.

Hij vuurt een hemelsblauwe bal op Anouk af. Weer voelt ze zich opstijgen.

_'Waag het niet om nog eens tegen mij in te gaan' sist haar vader woedend. 'CRUCIO!'__  
__Anouk zakte op de grond neer. Maar er ontsnapte geen kreet uit haar mond.__  
__'Denk je dat dat alles is?' vraagt haar vader dreigend. 'Ik zal doorgaan tot dat je je longen uit je lijf gilt!'__  
__Met pijn in haar ogen kijkt Anouk op.__  
__'Je doet je best maar' zegt ze dan.__  
__'Expeliarmus!'__  
__Anouk knalt met haar rug tegen de muur aan. Ze dacht echt dat ze iets hoorde breken.__  
__'Crucio!'__  
__Een zachte kreet ontsnapte uit haar mond. Ze dacht dat hij wel weer op zou houden, maar dat deed hij niet. Hij hield de spreuk aan. Ze voelde langzaam heel haar lichaam verslappen en de pijn werd steeds heviger. Opeens verplaatste alle pijn door haar hele lichaam naar haar hoofd. Alle pijn van die avond vond nu plaats in haar hoofd. Ze gilde het uit. Dit was onmenselijk!__  
__Toen hield het abrupt op._

'We moeten veel doen om haar te horen gillen,' zegt Tristeza geamuseerd.  
'Mooi' zegt Sneep. 'We zullen het proberen.'  
Ze keken afwachtend naar Anouk. Maar die was niet van plan een reactie te geven.  
'Jij, Ira' zegt Timidez.

Ira vormt een donkerrode bal en gooit die ook naar Anouk.

_Ze luisterde voorzichtig aan de deur.__  
__´Misschien moeten we haar naar een kostschoolsturen´ opperde haar vader luchtig. ´Dan leert ze eens manieren.´__  
__´O, nee, lieverd, ik wil niet dat ze naar een kostschool gaat!´ zegt haar moeder.__  
__´En ik wil niet dat ze mijn bevelen negeert!´ stuift haar vader op.__  
__´Heb je het al geprobeerd gewoon... te vragen?´__  
__´Gewoon te vragen!´ roept haar vader woedend. ´Denk je dat ik ook maar íéts kan bereiken bij dat kind door iets te vrágen!´__  
__´Nou-´__  
__´Denk jij dat wij überhaupt tot dat kind door kunnen drinken?´__  
__´Ik- maar haar naar een kostschool sturen-´__  
__´Laat maar! Ik los het zelf wel op!´__  
__Hij doet de deur open en ziet zijn dochter staan.__  
__´Was jij aan het luisteren, stom kreng!´__  
__Anouk, als 7 jarige, deinst angstig achteruit.__  
__´N-Nee, I-ik- ´__  
__´Ja?´ vraagt haar vader dreigend.__  
__´I-ik kon n-niet slapen, e-en i-ik wilde w-wat d-drinken´ stotterd Anouk. Ze haat het als haar vader boos is! Zijn ogen worden rood en zijn tong wordt spletig. Ze wordt er altijd een beetje bang van.__  
__´Daar heb je dan nu geen tijd meer voor´ sist hij. En hij trekt haar aan haar haar mee. Hij neemt haar mee naar zijn kamer en smijt haar met haar hoofd tegen de muur aan.__  
__Anouk huilt. Dan trapt hij haar in haar maag.__  
__´Alsjeblieft papa´ snikt Anouk. ´Stop, alsjeblieft!´__  
__´Papa?´ vraagt hij schamper. ´Ik ben vader voor jou!´__  
__´Alsjeblieft vader! ik-´__  
__´CRUCIO!´_

Met een ruk werd Anouk uit haar herinnering getrokken. Woedend staarde ze naar de demonen.

´Dat is dus duidelijk´ zegt Sneep met een zure glimlach. ´Ik had niet anders verwacht, de grootste woede is om haar vader´

De laatste man, Pena, komt naar voren. Hij gooit een zwarte lichtbal naar haar toe. En voor de laatste keer wordt Anouk in een herinnering gezogen. Een verlies waar ze pas nét overheen was gekomen.

_´Hoe dúrf jij mijn bevelen te negeren, oude tang!´ snauwt haar vader naar de oude vrouw voor hem.__  
__´Vader-´__  
__´Hou je mond!´__  
__´Maar-´__  
__´Ik zei hou je mond!´__  
__´Ze wilde niet-´__  
__Een dooddoener greep haar van achteren.__  
__´Ga nóóít meer tegen mijn bevelen in´ sist hij.__  
__´Ik ga tegen elk bevel in waar ik zin in heb om tegen in te gaan!´ zegt de oude vrouw.__  
__´Oh ja?´ vraagt Voldemort. ´CRUCIO!´__  
__De oude vrouw gilt. Een snerpende hoge gil.__  
__´En nu?´ vraagt hij met zijn gezicht vlak bij die van haar.__  
__´Val dood!´__  
__´Oh nee, ík zal niet doodvallen!´ zegt hij, en hij slaakt een hoge lach. ´AVADA KEDAVRA!´__  
__´NEE!´ roept Anouk. De vrouw valt van de stoel af en blijft roerloos voor de voeten van haar vader liggen. Die knielt voorzichtig bij haar neer.__  
__´Ik had je ge-´__  
__´Ah! Verdomme!´ Anouk had de dooddoener een stoot tegen zijn neus gegeven. Ze rende naar de vrouw toe en duwde haar vader opzij.__  
__´Nee!´ ze voelt aan de pols van de vrouw. ´Oma, alstublieft!´__  
__´Ze is dóód, Anouk, daar kan je niks aan veranderen´ zegt haar vader.__  
__´Néé!´ snikt Anouk.__  
__´Ach kom op Anouk, zo erg zal je haar niet missen´ zegt haar vader lachend.__  
__Anouk begint nog harder te huilen.__  
__´De énige in deze KLOTE familie, de énige die óóit wat om me heeft gegeven! Je hebt haar vermoord! Jij vuile klootzak!´__  
__´Ze vroeg er zelf om!´ siste haar vader. En hij verdwijnseldt. De dooddoeners volgen. Anouk snikt. Ze laat zich over haar oma heen vallen._

Ze voelt dat ze huilt.  
´Ach, moet het arme meisje huilen?´ vraagt Sneep grijnzend. ´Je oma was ook zo´n... rebel... weten we ook meteen weer waar jíj het van hebt!´  
´Hou je mond over mijn oma!´  
´Wist je dat ze een hoer was? Ze deed het met verschillende mannen!´ De kettingen vielen van haar armen en benen af.  
´Zíj kon tenminste nog iemand krijgen, niemand wilt jou door dat vette haar!´  
´Het is maar goed dat ze dood is, de wereld is een stuk beter zonder haar!´  
Anouk voelt nog meer tranen in zich op komen.  
´Ze was ook gewoon zwák, dat zij ooit gedacht heeft iets te kunnen doen tegen de heer van het duister!´  
Huilend draait Anouk zich om en rent zijn kamer uit. Ze wilt weg hier! Naar haar oma toe! Ze háát het hier! Ze botst tegen Michael(ook een broer) op.  
´Anouk, wat is er!´ vraagt hij lachend(hij was het lievelingetje van hun vader)  
Anouk zegt Niks en duwt Michael opzij. Ze rent de trappen op en stopt voor het portretgat.  
'Ach meisje toch' zegt de dikke dame. 'Wat is er gebeurt?'  
Anouk pakt een stift uit haar zak en schrijft: 'Knorrepot' op haar hand.  
'Goed dan' zegt de dikke dame. En haar portret slaat opzij.  
Ze ploft huilend op de bank neer. Ze tovert non-verbaal de foto van haar en haar oma naar zich toe.  
'Noek?' vraagt Ginny, die uit de meisje slaapzaal komt. 'Alles goed?'  
'Anouk schudt haar hoofd. Marcel en Thomas(een jongen uit het jaar van Ginny en Anouk) komen uit de jongens slaapzaal.  
'Wat is er gebeurt?' vraagt Thomas meteen woedend.  
Anouk schudt haar hoofd. Ze staat op en loopt naar de slaapzaal. Daar valt ze huilen in slaap.

De volgende ochtend.  
Met een hol gevoel in haar maag staat ze op. De beelden van de dood van haar oma verschenen weer voor haar ogen, en ze voelt van binnen iets breken. Ze staat op en doet haar kleren aan. Dan kijkt ze naar het zwarte gewaad dat over een stoel hangt. Ze doet hem langzaam over haar hoofd en kijkt in de spiegel. Met haar handen leunt ze op de wasbak die er onder hangt. Ze ziet er verschrikkelijk uit! Ze borstelt haar haar. Ze vond het nog steeds niet leuk. Het zat zo strak. Ze gooit haar haar naar voren en laat het over haar schouders vallen.  
Ze gooit een plens water in haar gezicht en loopt naar beneden.  
'Môghe' zegt Thomas slaapdronken. 'Ginny en Marcel zijn al naar de grote zaal, ga je mee?'  
Anouk knikt. Ze lopen het portretgat door.  
'Lekker geslapen?' vraagt hij.  
Anouk haalt haar schouders op.  
'Wat voor lessen heb jij allemaal vandaag?' en hij kijkt haar vanaf opzij aan.  
Anouk geeft hem haar rooster.  
'Moet je niet even naar de ziekenzaal?'  
Anouk schudt haar hoofd.  
'Vertel me nou eens wat er gister is gebeurt.' Schichtig kijkt Anouk hem aan. Dan rent ze de trap af naar beneden en loopt de deuren door. Verbaasd rent hij achter haar aan. Ergens in het midden van de zaal haalt hij haar in.  
'Hé, wat was dat?' vraagt hij verbaasd. Anouk loopt weer door. Dan pakt hij haar arm vast.  
'Anouk' zegt hij verwijtend.  
Anouk schudt haar hoofd en rukt zich los. Dan ploft ze naast Marcel neer. Van hem kreeg ze tenminste niet zoveel gezeur. Verbijsterd ploft Thomas naast Ginny neer. Die kijkt al even verbaasd naar Anouk. Anouk geeft even een hulpeloze blik op Ginny en die glimlacht even. Anouk kijkt naar de lerarentafel en Sneep kijkt grijnzend naar haar.  
'Hij ziet er best eng uit als hij lacht' merkt Thomas droog op.  
Ginny en Marcel grinniken en Anouk glimlacht ook. Dat zei haar oma nou ook altijd…  
Meteen voelt ze weer tranen opkomen, maar ze slikt ze terug. De deuren gaan open en er klinken een paar gillen. Ze hoeft niet eens om te kijken om te weten wie het zijn.  
'Dat zijn de gevoelensdemonen! ' zegt Thomas verbaasd.  
Anouk haalt haar schouders ook. Ginny kijkt naar Anouk.  
'Praat je door hen niet meer?' vraagt Ginny ontzet aan Anouk, zo zacht dat ook alleen Anouk het maar hoort. Anouk knikt haast onzichtbaar.  
'wat hebben ze met je gedaan?'  
Anouk maakt een handbeweging om te laten zien dat ze het later wel verteld.  
'Oeh, hij is knap!' fluistert Ginny als Timidez langsloopt.  
Anouk grinnikt licht.  
'Stom kind' fluistert Anouk.  
'Hè, gelukkig' zegt Ginny. 'Je praat weer, het werd zo stil'  
'Bedankt' zegt Anouk glimlachend.  
'Wat? Voor je opvrolijken?' zegt Ginny.  
'Daar zijn we je vrienden voor' zegt Thomas.  
'Eigenlijk, maakte jij me nog chagrijniger' Zegt Anouk grijnzend.  
'Ach houd je kop,' zegt Thomas grijnzend.  
'hè, nee, niet weer!' zegt Ginny, 'Ze praat net, jij duister jong!'  
'Duister jong?' vraagt Anouk lachend.  
'Dat was gister' zegt Marcel terwijl hij met zijn ogen rolt. 'Ik las een boek over de middeleeuwen en daar kwam dus duister jong in voor, nu probeert ze dus in die tijd te praten'  
Anouk grinnikt.  
'hè, ja!' zegt ze plots grijnzend. 'Ik doe met je mee, Gin!'  
'Ah, nee!' zeggen Thomas en Marcel tegelijk.  
Ginny en Anouk proesten uit. Wanneer ze uitgelachen zijn kijkt Ginny op.  
'Je hebt sjans' mompelt ze tegen Anouk.  
'Wanneer niet,' fluistert Anouk arrogant.  
Ginny schudt gniffelend haar hoofd.  
'Ik bedoel bij die knappe' zegt ze, terwijl ze een knikje naar Timidez geeft. Anouk kijkt achterom. Hij grijnst naar haar. Anouk trekt alleen haar wenkbrauw op en keert haar hoofd terug naar Ginny waardoor haar haar arrogant achter haar aan waait.  
'Beste leerlingen' zegt Sneep, en hij lacht weer. 'Ik wil jullie voorstellen aan de derivademonen'  
De leerlingen bleven stil terwijl de demonen opstonden.  
'Applaus graag' zegt Sneep geïrriteerd.  
Er klonk opeens luid applaus.  
'Stelletje schijtluizen' zegt Anouk zacht en ontzet.  
'Wat zij hier tonen is onwaardig gedrag, ik wend mijn hoofd af' en ze zwiept haar hoofd naar de zijkant waardoor haar haar in het gezicht van Thomas zwiept. Die giechelt door het haar dat onder zijn neus kwam.  
'Sst!' Zegt Ginny terwijl ze haar vinger voor haar mond houdt en haar hoofd schudt.  
'Gosh, Gin, ben je dronken?' vraagt Anouk verbaasd.  
'Nee' zegt Ginny met een serieus gezicht. 'Ik-Ik weet niet wat er met me is…'  
'Geef me je glas' zegt Anouk wantrouwig.  
'Waarom? Ik heb het nog niet-' Anouk grist de beker voor haar neus weg.  
'-op' zegt Ginny zuchtend.  
Anouk ruikt aan het glas.  
'Dat dacht ik al…' zegt Anouk boos.  
'Wat?' vraagt Thomas.  
'er zit lachgas in' zegt Anouk een beetje paniekerig.  
'Lachgas… in iets vloeibaars?' en Thomas trekt zijn wenkbrauw op.  
'Het is iets wat mijn vader heeft uitgevonden' zegt Anouk met opeengeklemde kaken. 'Een beetje teveel er van kan al dodelijk zijn, Ginny je moet naar de ziekenzaal!'  
'Maar ik- '  
'Nu!'  
Anouk staat op en trekt Ginny overeind.  
'Ik kijk niet toe hoe mijn beste vriendin langzaam en pijnlijk doodgaat' zegt Anouk boos. Ze trekt Ginny onder de tafel door en ze lopen snel naar de deur.  
'Juffrouw Vilijn, Juffrouw Wemel, waar denken jullie heen te gaan?' vraagt Sneep lijzig, hij en de demonen waren opgestaan.  
'Naar de ziekenzaal' Zegt Ginny.  
'En waarom?'  
'Alsof jij dat niet weet' zegt Anouk boos.  
'Ik ben nog altijd Ú voor jou' zegt Sneep kil. 'En jullie gaan nergens heen'  
'Probeer ons maar te stoppen' zegt Anouk. En ze lacht. Dan rennen ze samen naar buiten.  
'Stop ze!' roept Sneep naar de demonen. Ze verdwijnen in zwart/blauwe wolken.

In de gang:  
'Rennen, Gin, Ze kunnen hier zo zijn.'  
Anouk rende haar longen uit haar lijf, ze had nog nooit zo hard gerend.  
2e verdieping, denkt ze wanhopig, nog even en we zijn er!  
Ze rende en rende, maar niet snel genoeg voor Anouk.  
'We moeten sneller!' hijgt ze.  
3e verdieping, nog één en we zijn er!  
Opeens verscheen Timidez precies voor haar, maar Ginny lieten ze met rust.  
'RENNEN GINNY! EN VERTEL HAAR WAT IK JOU HEB VERTELD!' roept Anouk zo hard als ze kon. Ginny draait zich geschrokken om.  
'MAAR-'  
'Au!' zegt Anouk als Timidez haar van achteren in een soort houdgreep neemt. 'NU!'  
'Oké!' en Ginny rent weg.  
De vierde verdieping! Ze was er!  
'Madam Pleister?' roept Ginny, ze klopt op de gesloten deuren. Madam Pleister kwam aanlopen.  
'Wat is er kind?' vraagt ze geschrokken.  
'Ik ben… vergiftigd of iets!' zegt Ginny. Madam Pleister trekt haar naar binnen.  
'Met wat?'  
'Uhm… Anouk noemde het… Lachgas, of zoiets …'  
'Lachgas? Dat spul dat Hij-Die-Niet-Genoemd-Mag-Worden heeft uitgevonden?' vraagt ze geschrokken.  
'Ja! Dat!'  
'Oh god, ik zal je snel genezen'  
Ze gaat druk in de weer met drankjes en kruiden en even later staat ze klaar met een glaasje vol dampend blauw/groenig spul.  
'Drink dit in een keer op!' zegt ze waarschuwend. Ginny knikt en giet de drank achterover.  
'Als je weer iets voelt kom je gelijk naar mij toe!'  
'Maar madam Pleister… Ik ben iemand die veel lacht… hoe weet ik dan wanneer ik er weer last van heb?'  
'Het voelt anders… en je doet anders… je lijkt dronken en je voelt je ook een beetje van de wereld… Als je dat weer hebt kom je gelijk hierheen, afgesproken?'  
'Ja'  
'En nu blijf je hier!' en ze duwt haar op een bed neer.  
'Maar mijn vriendin-'  
'Je vriendin begrijpt het wel, slaap!'  
Tot haar verbazing viel ze gelijk in slaap… er zat ook slaapdrank in!

Bij Anouk:  
'Niet erg slim hè, meisje?' zegt hij zacht.  
'Hou toch je bek, man!' sist Anouk boos.  
'Ga je gezellig mee terug?' vraagt hij plagerig.  
'Liever niet…' zegt Anouk eerlijk.  
'Is dat dan even pech voor jou' en hij gniffelt.  
Opeens voelt Anouk haar benen niet en ze ziet allemaal blauw met zwarte slierten om haar heen dansen. Het voelt alsof ze gewurgd wordt. Dan staan haar beide voeten weer op de grond en ze begint weer adem te krijgen. Dan begint ze ongelofelijk te hoesten.  
Professor Anderling stond op.  
'Ze is hier gewoon niet aan gewent!' zegt Timidez snel. 'Zit'  
Anderling kijkt naar haar dochter.  
'Hij zei zít, Minerva, dus zít!' zegt Sneep. Als Anouk uitgehoest is gaan ze verder. Timidez wil haar weer vast pakken maar ze geeft hem een stoot tegen zijn neus.  
'Ah, verdómme!' zegt hij terwijl hij naar zijn neus grijpt. 'ze heeft mijn neus gebroken!'  
Ze hoort gehijg in haar nek, vast een andere demon. Ze telt zachtjes tot 3 en op 3 duikt ze.  
Ze had gelijk! Net op dat moment greep hij naar haar maar viel nu om. Dan springt ze van de verhoging van de lerarentafel af en loopt langzaam achteruit. Meteen verschenen die zwart met blauwe wolkjes weer van elke kant van haar.  
'damn' fluistert Anouk zacht.  
'Nu kan je nergens heen hè?' vraagt Timidez grijnzend.  
Geïrriteerd kijkt Anouk naar hem op.  
'Houd toch je mond, man!' snauwt ze.  
Ze kijkt even naar haar broers. Aan hun gezichten te zien kon ze geen hulp van hen verwachten.  
'Dus als je nu even naar ons luistert, kunnen we verder gaan' zegt Timidez.  
'Verder gaan aan wát?'  
'Een plan'  
'Als het van mijn vader is zal ik niet luisteren'  
'Je moeder ging er mee akkoord.'  
'Wáár ging ze mee akkoord?'  
'Laat ook maar' zegt hij en hij rolt zijn ogen. Dan draait hij zich om zodat hij met zijn rug naar Anouk staat.  
'Hoge krachten, van daar boven  
Laat dit meisje, tijd gaan roven.  
Leidt haar naar ons begin,  
En breng haar terug als een duistere godin!'

'Wat was dat?'  
'Een spreuk'  
'Een – wow!'  
Opeens vliegt ze door de lucht. Er schittert een groen licht om haar heen en met een knal verdwijnt ze.

Met een plof beland ze op de koude stenen. Ze wrijft over haar hoofd.  
'Alles oké?' vraagt een jongen met donker bruin haar en licht groene ogen.  
'Ik denk het' zegt ze terwijl ze over haar hoofd wrijft. Ze had haar arm opengehaald.  
'Laat mij maar' zegt de jongen. Hij pakt haar arm en houdt zijn hand er boven. Een blauw licht gaat over haar wond heen en haar wond is genezen. Met open mond staart Anouk er naar. Dan kijkt ze op.  
'Bedankt' zegt ze.  
'Chris' zegt de jongen, terwijl hij zijn hand uitsteekt.  
'Anouk' zegt Anouk en ze schudt zijn hand.  
'Dus jij hebt ook krachten?'  
'Ja… een soort van…'  
'Wat kom je hier doen?' vraagt Chris.  
'Als ik dat eens wist…' en ze kijkt naar boven, alsof ze daar Timidez kon zien.  
'Je bent hier niet zelf heen gekomen?' vraagt Chris verbaasd.  
'Nee, het was een demon'  
Hij kijkt haar aan, waar hij zijn hoofd een beetje voor moest buigen want ze was kleiner.  
'Een demon?' vraagt hij. 'Wat voor demon?'  
'Timidez' zegt Anouk.  
'TIMIDEZ!' roept Chris uit.  
'Je kent hem?'  
'Hij is de tweede hand van Heer Wyatt'  
'Héér Wyatt?' vraagt Anouk. 'Een psychopaat die de wereld wil overheersen?'  
'Zo kan je het zeggen ja, alleen het is nog wat licht uitgedrukt'  
'Waarom moet er nou óveral iemand zijn die de wereld wilt overheersen?' vraagt ze grimmig.  
'Bij jou ook?'  
'Mijn vader… Hij is de sterkste en duisterste tovenaar van onze wereld…'  
'Waarom heeft hij dan niet voorkomen dat Timidez je hierheen gestuurd heeft?' vraagt hij. 'Niet dat ik je niet hier wil hebben hoor!' voegt hij er snel aan toe.  
'Hij háát me' zegt Anouk. 'Ik heb nog vier broers, allemaal vaderskindjes! Alleen omdat ik wél een eigen mening heb en daar wél voor sta, haat hij me'  
'En nu probeert hij je wanhopig op elke manier naar zijn kant te halen' zegt Chris begrijpend.  
'Inderdaad.' Zegt Anouk. 'Ervaring?'  
'Wyatt is mijn broer. Hij is gekidnapt toen hij 2 was, toen hebben ze hem naar de duistere zijde gehaald. Hij is de "uitverkorene" en erg krachtig. Nu heeft hij heel deze wereld in een zwartgat veranderd'  
Anouk zucht en stopt haar handen in haar zakken(het was koud buiten) . Ze lopen een beetje verder.  
'Dus… hoe gaat dat nu tussen jou en je broer?' vraagt Anouk na een tijdje lopen.  
'Soms gaat het nog wel… meestal niet… Ik woon bij hem in een appartement…'  
'Je wóónt bij hem?' vraagt Anouk verbaasd.  
'Ja… Hij heeft ervoor gezorgd dat ik nergens anders terecht kan, dus anders zou ik op straat moeten slapen'  
'Wat gemeen!' zegt Anouk ontzet.  
'Ik kan er nu nog wel mee leven…' zegt Chris, en hij zucht.  
'Waarom ga je niet met me mee?' vraagt hij naderhand. 'Het is te koud om buiten te blijven, en je kent hier niks'  
'Ik weet niet- '  
'Kom op, ik heb nu echt geen zin om Wyatt alleen onder ogen te komen, met mensen erbij houdt hij zich nog in'  
'Ben je weggevlucht?'  
Chris grijnst.  
'Oké dan…' zegt Anouk.  
'Ik orb je er wel heen'  
'Je wát?'  
'Orb…' en hij grijpt haar arm en hij 'orbt' weg.  
'Gosh… dat was eng' zegt Anouk terwijl ze naar adem hapt.  
'Het word nog enger als je Wyatt ziet' zegt Chris gniffelend.  
'Wie is dat?' vraagt een lage jongensstem.  
Geschrokken draaien Chris en Anouk zich om.  
'Uhm… Anouk' zegt Chris, duidelijk niet op zijn gemak. Anouk bekeek Wyatt goed. Hij had lang blond gekruld haar(wat Anouk sowieso al niet aanstaat) en zijn ogen waren donker blauw, en leken zo door je heen te kijken. Hij was lang en gespierd. Wat een griezel…  
'Heb ik wat van je aan?' vraagt Wyatt minachtend.  
'Ik… denk het niet' zegt Anouk.  
Chris proest zachtjes, maar verbergt door naar beneden te kijken.  
'Waar heb je haar vandaan gehaald?' vraagt hij. 'Het Asiel?'  
'Nee,' zegt Chris. 'En waarom interesseert het je zo?'  
'Omdat jij een vreemd meisje mijn huis inlaat' zegt Wyatt.  
'Wy, alsjeblieft' zegt Chris smekend. 'Je ként haar niet!'  
'En jij wel?' snuift Wyatt.  
'Goed genoeg' zegt Chris.  
'Oké,' zegt Wyatt.  
Chris glimlachte verbaasd.  
'Maar dan loop jij niet meer weg' zegt Wyatt.  
Chris' mond valt open.  
'Ik- Nou- Oké dan.' Mompelt hij tegen zijn zin in. Dan orbt Wyatt weg.  
'Je laat je toch niet terroriseren door je broer?' vraagt Anouk walgend.  
'Dat doe ik alleen voor jou'  
'Je ként me amper' zegt Anouk.  
'Maar zo voelt het niet' zegt Chris.  
'Wat bedoel je?' vraagt Anouk verbaasd.  
'Ik weet niet' zegt Chris. 'Het lijkt gewoon alsof ik je al langer ken…'  
Anouk denkt na. Ze heeft hem inderdaad al meer verteld dan ze ooit tegen Ginny heeft gedaan over haar positie thuis.  
'Heb je honger?' vraagt Chris.  
'Ja!' zegt Anouk. 'Ik heb heel de dag nog niet gegeten.'  
'Chips?' vraagt hij, en hij grijnst. 'Wyatt doet nooit boodschappen'  
'Waarom doe je ze zelf dan nooit?' vraagt Anouk.  
'Omdat ik steeds wegloop.' Zegt Chris grijnzend. 'Dus, chips goed?'  
'Ja dat is wel goed' zegt Anouk grijnzend.  
'Chips!' zegt Chris, en hij houdt zijn hand op. Er verschijnt een zak chips in.  
'Woot!' zegt Anouk verbaasd. 'H-Hoe doe je dat?'  
'Dat zijn mijn krachten' zegt Chris. 'Jij had toch ook?'  
'Ja… maar… anders,' zegt Anouk. 'Wij gebruiken er een toverstok voor'  
'Kun je wat laten zien?' vraagt hij.  
'Natuurlijk' en ze haalt haar toverstok tevoorschijn. 'Oh nee!'  
'wat?'  
'Als ik mijn toverstok gebruik weet mijn vader waar ik ben, en ik vind het eigenlijk wel fijn om even weg te zijn bij hem!'  
'Ik begrijp het' zegt Chris. 'Ik kan proberen je te leren hoe je magie met je hand gebruikt.. aangezien je wel aanleg hebt voor magie…'  
'Zou je dat willen?' vraagt Anouk enthousiast.  
'Natuurlijk' zegt Chris koeltjes.  
'Dan zal ik jou leren boodschappen doen' zegt Anouk grijnzend.  
'Eet.' Zegt Chris alleen maar en Anouk trekt haar o zo favoriete schijnheilige gezicht. Ze eet wat chips.  
'Kun je onze gast alleen maar chips te eten geven?' vraagt Wyatt schamper.  
'Als er eens boodschappen gedaan werden had dat wel gekund' Is het enige wat Chris zegt.  
'Als jij niet steeds weg zou gaan zouden er boodschappen gedaan worden.'  
'Waarom ga je zelf niet? Als je er zo'n last van hebt.'  
'Christopher, ik ben de wereldheerser, die gaat niet zomaar opeens boodschappen doen'  
Anouk voelde woede in haar opkomen. Die gast is nog gestoorder dan haar vader.  
'Dan neem je toch een dienstmeisje in huis?' Zegt Chris.  
'Die hebben we nu toch' zegt Wyatt terwijl hij naar Anouk knikt. Anouk maakt een verontwaardigd geluidje. Maar Chris drukt gauw zijn hand op haar mond.  
'Anouk is geen dienstmeisje'  
'Oh… dus ze heeft dat malle gewaad als grap aan?'  
'Dat is van haar school'  
'En welke school is dat eigenlijk.'  
Chris kijkt naar Anouk. Anouk kijkt even van Chris naar zijn hand.  
'Oh ja.' Zegt Chris grijnzend en hij haalt zijn hand voor haar mond weg.  
'Dat is geheim, ik mag er niet over praten' verzint Anouk snel.  
'Heb je je vriendinnetje niet geleerd dat er geen geheimen voor mij zijn?' sneer Wyatt tegen Chris. Dan kijkt hij naar Anouk.  
'Echt niet?' vraagt Anouk "belangstellend". 'Hoe doe je dat dan?'  
'Ik ben een telepaat.'  
'Dus je kunt gedachten lezen..?'  
'Inderdaad ja' zegt Wyatt kil.  
'Cool.'  
'Dus wat is die- '  
'Laten we boodschappen gaan doen' zegt Chris snel, en hij trekt Anouk gauw mee.  
'Hé!' zegt Wyatt terwijl Chris doorloopt.  
'Osb!' zegt Anouk snel.  
Chris orbt weg.  
' `t is oRb niet osb' zegt hij grijnzend.  
'Dus, op wat voor school zit je eigenlijk'  
'Zweinstein'  
'Zweinstein?' zegt Chris geschrokken. 'Jeez, `t is maar goed dat je niks verteld hebt.'  
'Hoezo?' vraagt Anouk verbaasd.  
'Wyatt háát dat soort scholen, en hij vindt Zweinstein de ergste'  
'Oh.' Zegt Anouk een beetje verbaasd. 'Nou, dat kan nog leuk worden'  
'Hé, een winkel' zegt Chris.  
'Oh! Is dat nou een winkel?' vraagt Anouk lachend.  
'Ja' zegt Chris en hij grinnikt. 'Maar ik herinner me niet dat er hier een stond'  
'Misschien is hij nieuw?' oppert Anouk.  
'Misschien…'  
Ze stapte naar binnen. Hij leek normaal.  
'Dus, wat gaan we eten?' vraagt Chris.  
'Uhm… Pizza?' zegt Anouk.  
'Lekker makkelijk' zegt Chris. 'Dat zal Wyatt nooit goed keuren'  
'Nou en, dan moet hij maar voor zijn eigen eten zorgen' zegt Anouk schouderophalend.  
'Rebel' zegt Chris grinnikend.  
'Je weet toch.'  
Ze pakken 3 pizza's en een fles cola.  
'Wat zijn we toch weer gezond' zegt Anouk opgewekt.  
Dan lopen ze naar buiten, na eerst betaald te hebben, en ze orben terug naar huis.  
'Zijn jullie daar weer?' roept Wyatt.  
'Nee,' fluistert Anouk zacht, zodat allen Chris het hoort. Die lacht even.  
'Ja, we zijn er weer'  
Wyatt zat op een stoel een boek te lezen.  
'Wat lees je?' vraagt Chris, terwijl hij de tas op het aanrecht zet.  
'Een biografie over wereldheersers van de magie wereld.'  
'Ah, staan er interessante in?'  
'Ja, hier is er een' zegt Wyatt. 'Hij wordt als zeer eng, duister en kwaadaardig beschouwen. Hij zou een zeer goede leider zijn.'  
'Wat is zijn naam?' Vraagt Chris nieuwsgierig.  
'Voldemort' zegt Wyatt. 'De mensen schijnen zo bang voor hem te zijn dat ze zijn naam niet durven uit te spreken. Hij lijkt me zeer geschikt.'  
'Daar zou ik niet zo zeker van zijn' zegt Anouk.  
'Ken je hem?' vraagt Wyatt, en zijn donkere ogen kijken op.  
'Nee' zegt Anouk snel.  
'Je liegt,' zegt hij kil.  
'Misschien moet ik mijn derivademonen oproepen' zegt Wyatt weifelend.  
'Nee!' zegt Anouk geschrokken.  
'Je kent ze?'  
'Ik… Heb er wel eens over gelezen, volgens mij'  
'Ja dat zou best kunnen…' zegt Wyatt maar hij blijft grijnzen. 'Wat hebben jullie gehaald?'  
'Pizza' zegt Chris. Hij draait zich om en bijt op zijn lip.  
'3-2-1' fluistert hij tegen Anouk.  
'PIZZA?' schreeuwt Wyatt. 'Een wereldheerser eet geen pizza!'  
'Het is pizza hawai?' probeert Anouk voorzichtig.  
'Ga dan zélf je eten kopen' snauwt Chris. 'Het is niet mijn schuld dat ze niet in alle winkels kaviaar verkopen'  
Anouk warmt de pizza's op en Wyatt eet er toch een.  
'En als ik jullie was zou ik jullie nu omkleden' zegt Wyatt.  
'Waarom?' vraagt Chris.  
En op dat zelfde moment vraagt Anouk  
'Hoe?'  
'Er komt bezoek' zegt Wyatt tegen Chris. 'En jij hebt natuurlijk geen andere kleren hier' zegt hij.  
Hij pakt haar arm en ze orben een winkel in.  
'Zoek maar iets uit' zegt Wyatt verveelt.  
'Oh maar ik kan toch niet-'  
'Nu, ik heb geen zin om voor schut te staan bij het bezoek.'  
'Oké.'  
Ze had geen zin om moeilijk te doen. Ze pakt een spijkerbroek en een jurkig iets. Ze past het aan.  
'Al klaar?' vraagt Wyatt voor het gordijn.  
'Ja,' zegt Anouk. 'Wat vindt je hier van?'  
En ze komt naar buiten.  
'Het kan ermee door' zegt hij verveelt. Ze lopen naar de kassa en orben weer naar zijn appartement.  
'Hèhè, waar gingen jullie heen?' vraagt Chris terwijl hij opstaat.  
'Naar de winkel, ze kon onmogelijk in dat pakje blijven lopen' zegt Wyatt.  
Dan pas merkt Chris op dat Anouk andere kleren aan heeft.  
'Ziet er goed uit' zegt hij grijnzend.  
'Weet ik' zegt Anouk, terwijl ze naar hem toe loopt.  
'Vangen' zegt Wyatt tegen Anouk en hij gooit haar een borstel toe.  
'Hé, bedankt… denk ik'  
Ze loopt naar de badkamer toe en begint haar haar te borstelen.  
Er wordt op de deur geklopt.  
'Wat?'  
'Ik ben het, Chris, mag ik even binnen komen?'  
'Ja hoor'  
Chris komt binnen.  
'Wie komen er denk je?' vraagt Anouk, terwijl ze Chris in de spiegel aankijkt.  
'Ik denk belangrijke demonen.' Zegt Chris bitter.  
Geschrokken draait Anouk zich om.  
'Belangrijke demonen?' vraagt ze dan.  
'Ja, Wyatt reageert dan meestal zo.'  
'En… wat gebeurt er dan?'  
'Normaal gesproken is dit niet mijn favoriete bezigheden, ik ben nogal… een flapuit… snap je' zegt Chris. 'En dan…'  
'Proberen ze dat uit je te krijgen met geweld' zegt Anouk meelevend.  
Chris kijkt op.  
'Ervaring?' vraagt hij op zijn beurt. Anouk knikt. Ze voelt tranen opkomen.  
'Hé,' zegt Chris en hij steekt zijn hand uit. Anouk pakt zijn hand aan en loopt naar hem toe. 'Het komt echt wel goed, We zijn nu samen'  
Anouk geeft hem een knuffel.  
'Anouk, Chris, kom eruit!' roept Wyatt. 'Dit is een toilet ja!'  
Anouk en Chris komen er snel uit.  
'Wat deden jullie met z'n 2en in de badkamer?'  
'Ik borstelde mijn haar' zegt Anouk snel.  
'En ik-'  
'Hij bracht mij een elastiekje voor het geval ik die nodig had'  
'En dat duurde zo lang?' schampert Wyatt.  
'Nou dat zit zo-' Begint Anouk.  
'Hoe?' zegt Wyatt nijdig.  
'Altijd als Anouk en ik praten raken we in gesprek, dus dat was nu weer zo'  
'Ja, inderdaad' zegt Anouk.  
Wyatt schudt zijn hoofd.  
'Kinderen' zucht hij. En hij loopt de badkamer in.  
'Kinderen' zegt Chris en zijn mond valt open. 'Hij is maar 3 jaar ouder!'  
'Ach joh,' zegt Anouk. 'Trek je er maar niks van aan'  
'Dat doe ik niet' zegt Chris nors. Anouk grinnikt.  
Dan wordt er op de deur geklopt.  
'Oké, doe alsof je een aardig en beschaafd meisje bent' fluistert Chris haar snel toe.  
'Ik ben toch aardig en beschaafd?' Vraagt Anouk.  
'Uhm… Aardig ben je wel ja…' en hij grijnst.  
'Rotjong' zegt Anouk.  
Chris doet de deur open.  
'Christopher, wat fijn je weer terug te zien' zegt één van de demonen.  
'Ja, wat jij wilt' zegt Chris en hij stapt opzij. De demonen lopen naar binnen.  
'Wie is dat?' vraagt een man, die zijn gezicht verbergt achter een masker, terwijl hij over zijn lip likt.  
'Dat is Anouk' zegt Wyatt die de badkamer uitloopt. 'Een vriendinnetje van Chris.'  
'Waarom krijgt die Christopher toch altijd de knappe?' mompelt een demon jaloers.  
Anouk loopt gauw naar Chris toe en pakt zijn hand.  
'Ik ben bij je' fluistert Chris. Anouk knikt.  
'Dat is niet het punt van deze vergadering, lijkt mij' zegt de oudste demon, kurk, verveelt.  
'Inderdaad' zegt Wyatt kil. 'Zit'  
De demonen gingen zitten.  
'Jullie ook' zegt Wyatt tegen Anouk en Chris, als die blijven staan.  
Er was nog maar een plaats over dus Anouk ging op Chris zijn schoot zitten.  
'Waarom zijn wij hier eigenlijk bij?' vraagt Anouk zacht aan Chris.  
'Ik heb geen flauw idee' mompelt Chris.  
'Wat voor nieuws brengen jullie me?' vraagt Wyatt, terwijl hij rond kijkt.  
'Het is over zweinstein, sire' zegt Sander(degene met het masker) Anouk haar adem stokt. Chris knijpt in haar hand als teken dat ze zich in moet houden.  
'Kutschool' mompelt Wyatt. 'Wat is er mee?'  
'Uhm… heer Voldemort, ik neem aan dat u daarvan gehoord heeft' Wyatt knikt. 'Heeft een meisje van ongeveer 16 jaar gevangen genomen, hij zoekt zijn dochter'  
'Gevangen genomen? Hoe ziet ze eruit? En … wat doet hij met zo'n meisje?'  
'Ja, gevangen genomen. Een meisje met rood haar, zeer aantrekkelijk. Hij heeft haar al eens bezeten in haar eerste jaar, en nu heeft hij haar gevangen genomen om haar uit te horen.'  
'Door marteling?' vraagt Wyatt bedachtzaam.  
'Ja, een zeer zware marteling.'  
Anouk voelt een traan over haar wang lopen.  
'Ginny' fluistert ze hees.  
Ze veegt gauw haar traan weg.  
'Wat is er met jou, Anouk?' vraagt Wyatt triomfantelijk.  
'Ik stootte mijn teen' verzint Anouk snel.  
'Tegen wat?' vraagt Wyatt schamper. 'Chris' zijn been?'  
'Mijn been is toevallig zeer gespierd hoor' zegt Chris opstandig.  
'Houd je mond' snauwt Wyatt. 'Je stootte je teen niet'  
'Wat, heb je de hele tijd mijn teen in de gaten gehouden ofzo?' vraagt Anouk sarcastisch. Het floepte eruit, het was niet haar schuld. Wyatt negeert haar.  
'Je kent dit meisje, is het niet?' vraagt hij.  
'Welk meisje?' vraagt Anouk nerveus.  
'Die… Binny? Jinny? Rinny'  
'Ginny' zegt Anouk geërgerd. _'oh, damn'_  
'Dus je kent haar'  
'Ik-'  
'Ik zei toch dat er geen geheimen voor mij waren?' en hij grijnst duivels.  
Chris probeerden met Anouk weg te orben.  
'Dat heb ik geblokkeerd, Christopher' zegt Wyatt geïrriteerd. 'Je denkt toch niet dat ik dom ben?'  
'Wil je daar echt antwoord op?' vroeg Chris uitdagend.  
'Waar ken je dat meisje van?'  
'Ik ging wel eens met haar, en een paar andere mensen bij mij uit de buurt, uit… Naar een discotheek enzo…' Ze wist niet waar die leugen opeens vandaan kwam, een stemmetje in haar hoofd zei het. Ze voelt Chris in haar hand knijpen.  
'Dus je kent haar niet goed?' vraagt Wyatt toonloos.  
'Nee'  
'En die traan dan?'  
'Ik zei toch al: ik stootte mijn teen'  
'Daar ga je toch niet om huilen?' vraagt Wyatt spottend.  
'Jongens niet nee' zegt Chris.  
'Natuurlijk, dit is een meisje' zegt Wyatt lachend.  
God, dit was gênant.  
'We gaan naar de onderwereld' zucht Wyatt. 'Chris, jij blijft hier met Anouk'  
'Als je er op staat' zegt Chris luchtig. De demonen en Wyatt verdwijnen. Anouk begint te huilen.  
'Hé,' zegt Chris verbaasd. 'Wat is er?'  
'Ginny, ze is mijn beste vriendin' snikt Anouk. 'Voldemort is mijn vader, en hij heeft Ginny'  
Ze haalt adem.  
'Hij heeft haar omdat hij niet weet waar ik ben, hij martelt haar! We móéten haar helpen!'  
'Ik zou niet weten hoe' mompelt Chris.  
'Heeft hij nog steeds je orbs geblokt?' vraagt Anouk hoopvol.  
Chris probeert te orben.  
'Ja' zegt hij teleurgesteld.  
'We moeten hier weg zien te komen' haar stem klonk schril. 'Ik moet terug naar Zw-'  
Chris drukt gauw zijn hand op haar mond. Wyatt komt weer binnen.  
'Waar waren jullie over aan het praten?' wilt Wyatt weten.  
'Over van alles, hoezo?' vraagt Chris achterdochtig  
´Geen geintjes meer, Christopher´ zegt Wyatt woedend, en met één handbeweging vliegt Chris achteruit tegen de muur aan. Hij kreunt van pijn.  
'Chris!' roept Anouk geschrokken en ze wilt naar hem toe lopen.  
'Blijf staan' zegt Wyatt gebiedend. 'Ik weet dat je op die achterlijke school zit Anouk'  
Hij kijkt haar boos aan en blaast haar dan ook naar achteren. Ze knalt met haar hoofd tegen de muur aan.  
Wyatt loopt op haar af. Chris staat op en loopt op Wyatt af. Maar die blaast hem alweer weg. Hij knielt bij Anouk neer tot op haar oogniveau.  
'Ik ben goede vrienden met je vader'  
'Wat?' vraagt Anouk ontzet. 'Je kent hem?'  
'Natuurlijk ken ik hem' zegt Wyatt geërgerd. 'Elke wereldheerser kent elkaar'  
'Zijn er meerdere dan?'  
'Natuurlijk zijn er meerdere' zegt Wyatt op diezelfde geërgerde toon. 'Heeft je vader je niks geleerd?'  
'Vast wel' mompelt Anouk en ze wrijft even over haar hoofd die behoorlijk pijn deed.  
'Wat bedoel je daar nou weer mee?' snauwt Wyatt.  
'Ik dacht dat je hem zo goed kende' snauwt Anouk op haar beurt.  
Wyatt neemt een stap achteruit en kijkt op haar neer. Anouk staat op. Uit de hoek komt een kreun. Chris was ook weer wakker. Anouk loopt naar hem toe en helpt hem overeind. Hij kijkt van Anouk, die nogal fel kijkt naar Wyatt, die een beetje verbluft naar de plek waar Anouk lag staart.  
'Wat heb je gezegd?' fluistert hij verbaasd.  
'Geloof me, als ik dát wist…'  
Opeens worden ze met zijn tweeën naar achter geblazen.  
'Had Paige je nooit geleerd altijd alert te zijn, Christopher?' vraagt Wyatt, wetend dat het praten over een familielid Chris pijn doet.  
Chris deed zijn best om die opmerking te negeren.  
'En nu gaan wij Anouk fijn even terug brengen naar haar pappie, precies waar ze hoort'  
'Val dood!' zegt Anouk woedend.  
'Ahw… Dat doet me nou pijn' zegt Wyatt quasi beledigd. 'Zou je echt willen dat Chris zijn laatste familielid verliest?'  
'Houd je kop!' roept Chris woedend. 'Hou je bek over mijn familie!'  
'Het is ook mijn familie, Christopher'  
'Niet meer' zegt Chris met opeengeklemde kaken. 'Ze hebben je verbannen.'  
'Hoe weet jij dat nou weer?' vraagt Wyatt geërgerd.  
'Ik heb met ze gesproken' zegt Chris. 'Probeer het boek maar eens aan te raken'  
'Als je er op staat' zegt Wyatt spottend. Hij loopt naar het boek toe en wordt naar achteren geblazen.  
'Jij vieze rat!' sist Wyatt. 'Jij vieze verrader!'  
'Het is niet mijn schuld!' zegt Chris snel. 'Ik kan je nog niet verbannen.'  
Wyatt kalmeerde weer en greep de armen van Anouk en Chris. Ze orbde weer terug naar zweinstein. Midden in de grote zaal. Hij duwde ze vooruit.  
Sneep stond op.  
'Juffrouw Vilijn, wat fijn u weer terug te zien'  
'Waar is Ginny?' vraagt Anouk, Sneep`s opmerking negerend.  
'Waarom vraag je dat niet aan je vader?' zegt Sneep grijnzend.  
'Waar is hij?'  
'Anouk niet doen' zegt Nick snel.  
'Wie is dat?' vraagt Chris zacht aan Anouk, terwijl hij naar Nick kijkt.  
'Een van mijn broers' zegt Anouk.  
De deuren van de grote zaal gaan open.  
'Waar ben jij geweest' sist haar vader woedend.  
Chris en Anouk draaien zich om.  
'Is dat-'  
'Mijn vader ja'  
'Je weet dat je niet weg mag gaan zonder mijn toestemming'  
'Waar is ze?' vraagt Anouk, opnieuw een opmerking negerend.  
'Waar is wie?'  
'Ginny! Waar is ze!'  
'Ik weet niet waar je het over hebt' zegt haar vader, en hij grinnikt.  
'Je liegt' zegt Anouk. 'Ik weet dat je haar hebt'  
Dan staat Marcel op en loopt op hen af.  
'Ze is in de kerkers' fluistert hij in haar oor.  
'Meneer Lubbermans' roept Sneep. 'Ga zitten'  
Marcel kijkt naar Anouk. Die geeft een knikje naar achter, dat hij maar moet gaan. Marcel zucht en loopt terug naar zijn plaats.  
'En dat is?' vraagt Chris met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen.  
'Kijk hem niet zo raar na' zegt Anouk bot. 'Dat is Marcel, een van mijn beste vrienden'  
'Oh sorry… Helpt hij ook met-'  
'Hou je kop' sist Anouk. 'En ja'  
'Anouk' zegt Anderling.  
'Dat is mijn moeder' zegt Anouk tegen Chris.  
'Wat een familiefestijn' zegt hij. Anouk glimlacht.  
'Anouk, ga maar gewoon zitten'  
'Gaan we zitten?' vraagt Chris.  
'Ja… Laten we voor één keer eens luisteren' zegt Anouk. En ze ploffen bij Marcel en Thomas neer.  
'Oké, Anouk, wáárom luister je?' vraagt Thomas ontzet.  
'Omdat ik Ginny niet kan helpen als ik gewond ben' zegt Anouk op een dôh toon.  
'Huh?'  
'Ach laat ook maar' zegt Anouk. 'Dit is Chris, Chris, dit zijn Thomas en Marcel'  
'Uhm.. Haai' zegt Chris.  
'Wie ben jij?' vraagt Thomas achterdochtig.  
'Uhm… Chris… dat zei Anouk net toch?'  
'Ja, dôh' zegt Thomas. 'Maar waar kom je vandaan, wat zijn je verdere namen, wie waren je ouders en waar ken je Anouk van'  
'Thomas' zegt Anouk waarschuwend. 'Laat hem toch met rust!'  
'Oh ik vind het niet erg hoor.' Zegt Chris. 'Ik ben Chris Perry Halliwell, Ik kom uit San Francisco, Mijn moeder was een Charmed-one en mijn vader was een wijze. Anouk belandde opeens in mijn stad en ik heb voor haar gezorgd.'  
'Had ze zichzelf nou alwéér in de problemen gebracht?' vraagt Marcel geërgerd.  
'Doet ze dat vaker dan?'  
'Vaker is nog zacht uitgedrukt' zegt Marcel grijnzend.  
'Oh hou je mond toch' zegt Anouk gegeneerd. 'Ben ik… lang weggeweest?'  
'Ongeveer 3 weken'  
Verbaasd kijkt Anouk hem aan.  
'Drie weken!' roept ze dan uit.  
'Stil' sist Marcel. 'Drie weken'  
'Maar,' zegt Anouk verbaasd. 'Ik ben pas 2 dagen bij Chris geweest, toch?'  
Ze kijkt vragend naar Chris.  
'Inderdaad'  
'Dat klopt' zegt Marcel. 'Het was één of andere spreuk van Timidez. Hij heeft hier de tijd versneld tot op het moment dat je terugkwam, zodat je vader bozer zou zijn'  
'Hoe subtiel' zegt Anouk geërgerd. 'Ik heb opeens geen honger meer'  
Boos staat ze op.  
'Anouk, je mag pas weg als je toestemming hebt' zegt Marcel. 'Dat weet je toch?'  
'En heb ik daar ooit naar geluisterd?'  
'Nee, maar is daar ooit iets goeds van gekomen?'  
'Nee' zegt Anouk bitter, en ze gaat weer zitten.  
'Het klinkt niet echt prettig, op deze school.' Zegt Chris. 'Geen wonder dat-'  
Een moordende blik van Anouk legt hem het zwijgen op.  
'Het was eerst een leuke school' zegt Thomas. 'Tot 3 jaar geleden'  
'Hoe bedoel je?'  
'Toen begon mijn vader te denken dat de wereld van hem is en heeft hij zweinstein zijn eigendom gemaakt en dat ding daar-' en Anouk geeft een knikje naar Sneep, '-Schoolhoofd gemaakt. Dus die idioot riep die Timidez demonen op en nu is deze school een kopie van de hel'  
Chris grinnikt.  
'Wat?' snauwt Anouk.  
'Het is gewoon grappig om jou over de hel te horen praten' zegt Chris. 'Jij kan toch niet in de hel komen'  
Anouk kalmeert een beetje en glimlacht licht.  
'Waarom mogen we eigenlijk nog niet weg?' vraagt Anouk.  
'Waarschijnlijk brengen ze Ginny zo naar binnen'  
'Voor wat?'  
'Ik weet niet' zegt Marcel. 'Ik hoorde Sneep alleen zoiets zeggen.'  
Gespannen staart Anouk naar de deur. Zouden ze Ginny iets aangedaan hebben? De deuren gaan open. Timidez en een dooddoener komen binnengelopen met een slap meisje tussen hen in. Ze had dofrood haar, en doffe ogen. Haar lichaam was te dun en ze trilde heel erg. Ook zat haar hele lichaam onder de schrammen.  
'Ginny' roept Anouk.  
Het hoofd van het meisje schiet omhoog en kijkt naar Anouk. Timidez gooit Ginny op de grond. Ginny te zwak om zelf nog te bewegen blijft liggen. Anouk rent naar Ginny toe en knielt bij haar neer.  
'Mijn god, Ginny' fluistert ze wanhopig.  
'Zielig' zegt Timidez minachtend. Woedend kijkt Anouk naar hem op. Timidez lijkt even uit het veld geslagen, maar hersteld zich snel. 'Je kan niks meer voor haar doen'  
'Ik niet nee' zegt Anouk woedend.  
Chris had haar hint door en liep naar Ginny toe. Hij deed het zelfde als hij eerder bij Anouk deed en Ginny's adem begon weer regelmatig te worden. Haar schrammen verdwenen en ze kon weer staan.  
'Jullie zijn echt ziek' zegt Anouk terwijl ze minachtend haar hoofd schudt. Dan loopt ze samen met Ginny en Chris de grote zaal uit.  
'Ze is terug' zegt een trotse stem aan de griffoendor tafel. Het was Simon.

**Eind hoofdstuk 2**

**Zo, dit was hoofdstuk 2! Hoe vonden jullie het? Ik heb nog minstens 20 hoofdstukken al klaar, al moet ik ze nog wel indelen omdat ik bij mijn andere site niet met hoofdstukken werkte. =) Ik dacht: ik doe het hier wel. **

**Anyway, ik hoop dat er gereageerd wordt!**

**Xx **

**Anouk**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jeetje, ik was helemaal vergeten dat ik hier iets had gepost! Maar goed, hier is dus het vervolg. Misschien dat iemand het nog leest ook! Ik kan alleen zeggen: geeft het een kans? Het is op dit moment nog niet echt topniveau, want ik begon met schrijven toen ik 14 was. Ik ben nu 18, dus er zal een langzame, stijgende lijn in mijn verhaal zitten. Hopelijk zijn degene die het lezen bereid die lijn te volgen! Have fun reading! **

Ze zetten Ginny neer op een van de banken.  
'Waarom hadden ze je opgesloten?'  
'Marcel, ik en Thomas probeerde het zwaard van goderic Griffoendor te stelen'  
'Van wie?' vraagt Chris verwart.  
'Één van de oprichters van zweinstein' zegt Anouk. 'Waarom hadden jullie niet gewacht tot ik terug was?'  
'We wisten niet of je ooit nog terug zou komen, de meeste mensen van de SVP hadden de moed al opgegeven.'  
'Van de wat?' vraagt Chris.  
'De Strijders van Perkamentus,' zegt Anouk.  
'Van wie?'  
'Perkamentus, het beste schoolhoofd dat zweinstein ooit heeft gehad. Sneep heeft hem vermoord.'  
'Oh' zegt Chris. 'En wat doet die SVP dan?'  
'rebelleren' zegt Anouk alleen.  
'Maar Anouk, we moeten dat zwaard te pakken krijgen' zegt Ginny. 'Perkamentus heeft hem aan Harry gegeven'  
'Geen zorgen, we zullen hem krijgen' zegt Anouk.  
Ginny hapt even naar adem. Als ze beweegt.  
'Wat hebben ze met je gedaan' vraagt Anouk bezorgt.  
'Het gebruikelijke' zegt Ginny bitter. 'Alleen ze zeiden dat ik de straf van de schande van mijn familie er ook nog bij kreeg'  
Anouk zegt niks en staart naar buiten.  
'Oké,' zegt Chris. 'Tijd voor een uitleg' en hij kijkt van Anouk naar Ginny.  
'Wat wil je weten?' vraagt Ginny vermoeid.  
'Hoe zit dat hier?' vraagt Chris. 'En wat voor schande heeft je familie begaan?'  
'Weet je zeker dat je dat wilt weten, Chris?' vraagt Anouk waarschuwend.  
'Ja!' zegt Chris.  
'Oké, mijn vader is dus iemand die de wereld wilt overheersen'  
Chris knikt.  
'Nou, hij heeft volgelingen die dooddoeners genoemd worden'  
'Oké,'  
'Mijn vader, en zijn dooddoeners, denken dat de wereld gezuiverd moet worden van dreuzels'  
'Dreuzels?' vraagt Chris verbaasd.  
'Mensen zonder krachten' verduidelijkt Anouk. 'Hij denk dus dat die dood moeten, omdat hij in zijn jeugd in een kindertehuis heeft gezeten. Er is nu een "modderbloedvervolging" zoals zij het graag noemen'  
'Wat is modderbloed?'  
'Tovenaars of heksen met dreuzelouders' zegt Anouk. 'Ze zeggen dat zij hun magie hebben gestolen enzovoort.'  
'Gezellig hier' zegt Chris. 'Maar wat is nou die schande van haar familie?'  
'Haar vader vind dreuzels erg interessant en zoekt er van alles over op. Hij vindt niet dat ze dood moeten dus noemt mijn vader ze bloedverraders. Daarvoor zou Ginny dus "gestraft" worden'  
'En wat doen ze dan voor straf?' vraagt Chris nieuwsgierig.  
'De cruciatusvloek' zegt Anouk. 'Je zult vast nog wel eens zien wat dat is.'  
'Ik heb honger' kreunt Ginny.  
'Ik steel wel even wat' zegt Anouk. 'Let jij op Ginny?' vraagt ze aan Chris. Hij knikt. Anouk sluipt naar buiten. Iedereen was nog in de grote zaal. Ze loopt langzaam de trappen af tot ze ergens een schilderij met fruit erop ziet hangen. Ze tikt 3 x tegen de banaan en er komt een deur vrij.  
'Mevrouw' piept een kleine huiself. 'Ik ben bang dat ik u moet verzoeken om naar de grote zaal te gaan'  
'Nee' zegt Anouk. 'Mijn vriendin is net gemarteld en ze heeft veel te weinig voedsel binnen gekregen. Ik moet nu eten voor haar hebben.'  
'Zoals u wenst' piept de kleine huiself.  
Ze beginnen allemaal eten in zakjes te stoppen en Anouk neemt het mee terug naar Ginny.  
'Hier' zegt ze. 'Eet zoveel als je kan'  
Marcel komt ook naar binnen.  
'Hé' zegt hij.  
'Ah, Marcel, dat komt mooi uit!' zegt Anouk. 'Ik moet Chris wat laten zien over de tovenaarswereld, let jij op Gin?'  
Hij knikt.  
'Anouk, je gaat me toch niet zeggen dat jij mij ook al gaat beschouwen als iemand die jonger is dan jij hè? Ik ben toevallig maar één maandje jonger en-'  
'Wat jij wilt' zegt Anouk. 'Dan let jij op Marcel'

Ginny barst in lachen uit.  
'Kom, Chris' zegt Anouk.  
Ze lopen samen het portretgat uit. Ze lopen een trap af. Opeens trekt Anouk Chris een klein gangetje in.  
'Wat?' vraagt Chris.  
'Malfidus' fluistert Anouk.  
'Dus?'  
'Ik heb geen zin in Malidus!'  
Alleen dan loopt Malfidus opeens op hen af.  
'Ah, damn it!' zegt Anouk geërgerd. 'Waarom mag nou nooit iets gaan zoals IK het wil?'  
Chris grijnst.  
'Wat doe jij hier, Vilijn' Malfidus bekijkt Chris. 'En ding'  
'Ik loop' zegt Anouk.  
'Dat zie ik'  
'Waarom vraag je het dan?' vraagt Anouk geërgerd.  
'Waarom loop je hier?' vraagt Malfidus geïrriteerd  
'Waarom wil je dat weten?' vraagt Anouk.  
'Waarom antwoord jij niet gewoon?' vraagt Malfidus.  
'Waarom ga jij nu niet aan de kant?' Vraagt Anouk, terwijl ze haar lach inhoudt.  
'Wat wil je er tegen doen?' vraagt Malfidus grijnzend.  
'Wil je dat echt weten?' vraagt Anouk dreigend.  
Chris keek bij elke vraag van de een na de ander.  
'Ja dat wil ik echt weten' zegt Malfidus, blijkbaar denkend dat Anouk geen bedreiging voor hem kan zijn.  
Anouk trekt haar toverstok en duwt die tegen Malfidus` kin aan.  
'Weet je het nog steeds zeker?'  
'Alsof jij iemand zou vervloeken op school' zegt Malfidus spottend.  
'Weet je zeker dat je dat uit wilt proberen?'  
Chris keek naar Anouk. Als Anouk zo tegen hem had gedaan had hij een stap achteruit gedaan.  
'Ja' zegt Malfidus verveelt.  
'Impedimenta!' roept Anouk. En Malfidus vliegt naar achteren.  
'Cool' zegt Chris opgewekt.  
'Kom op' zegt Anouk. En ze rennen naar beneden.  
'Wat wou je me eigenlijk laten zien?'  
'Niks, ik wou gewoon even met je praten'  
'Over wat?'  
'Wat gaat er gebeuren als Wyatt en mijn vader echt gaan samenwerken?' vraagt Anouk voorzichtig.  
'Dan zijn we verloren' zegt Chris zuchtend.  
'Subtiel' zegt Anouk en ze slikt.  
'Hé, jullie daar!' er komt iemand op hen af gerend.  
'Kijk kijk, wie hebben we daar, het prinsesje en de rebellenleider' zegt de demon. 'Weten jullie dat het verboden is om 's avonds naar buiten te glippen?'  
Anouk en Chris zeiden niks. Natuurlijk wisten ze dat, nou en?  
'Ik ben bang dat ik het zou moeten melden' zegt hij. 'Heer Wyatt, Heer Voldemort!'  
Meteen verschijnen Wyatt en Voldemort voor hun.  
'Wat doen jullie buiten?' vraagt Wyatt kil.  
'Lopen' zegt Chris, om Anouk haar leuke reactie te herhalen.  
'Dat is te voorspellen' zegt Wyatt.  
'Waarom vraag je het dan?'  
Anouk grinnikt.  
'Na-aper' zegt ze dan.  
'Dus wat deden jullie echt buiten?' vraagt Voldemort ongeduldig.  
Zwijgend staren ze naar de grond.  
'Anouk' vraagt haar vader dreigend, en hij stapt op haar af. Anouk kijkt op bij het horen van haar naam.  
'Ik-'  
'Lieg niet tegen me' roept haar vader en hij geeft haar een mep. Anouk voelt tranen in haar op komen, haar wang brand.  
'Ik zei nog niet eens wat!' Roept Anouk woedend. Chris wou haar vader betoveren maar Anouk legt gauw een hand op zijn arm.  
'Je ging liegen' sist haar vader.  
'Wie zeg dat?' vraagt Anouk eigenwijs.  
'Ik' zegt haar vader kil.  
'Oh ja, en wat jij zegt is altijd de waarheid' schampert Anouk. 'Wordt toch wakker man!'  
'Heb je haar lekker opgestookt, Christopher?' vraagt Wyatt geërgerd.  
'Ik heb niks gedaan hoor' zegt Chris luchtig.  
'Je wilt zeggen dat een meisje zo'n eigen mening kan hebben?' zegt Wyatt, en hij lacht schamper.  
'Jij bent echt een walgelijk ventje, wist je dat?' vraagt Anouk woedend. 'een walgelijk, misselijkmakend mannetje zonder vrienden!'  
'Ze heeft een punt, weet je' zegt Chris grijnzend.  
'Jij-!'  
'Laat hen maar, Wyatt' zegt Voldemort. 'We rekenen nog wel een andere keer met ze af'  
'Wat, krijgen ze geen straf?' vraagt de demon verbaasd.  
'Natuurlijk wel' zegt haar vader grijnzend. 'Na jullie' zegt hij grijnzend tegen Anouk en Chris terwijl hij met zijn handen naar de deur wijst.  
'Natuurlijk' zegt Anouk. Ze loopt arrogant weg. Chris haalt haar op een holletje in.  
'Vertrouw jij dit?' sist Anouk.  
'Helemaal niet' zegt Chris. 'Maar ik denk dat ze ons vanavond met rust laten'  
'Waarom?'  
'Ze willen ons in spanning laten zitten voor onze straf ofzo…' zegt Chris schouderophalend.  
'Ga nu maar snel naar jullie bedjes toe' zegt de demon grijnzend.  
Anouk schudt minachtend haar hoofd. En loopt naar boven. Haar vader en de demon lopen weg. Chris en Wyatt staan tegenover elkaar. Anouk zakt in het donker neer op de trap, en kijkt naar de twee broers.  
'Ik wil niet meer dat je met haar omgaat, Christopher' zegt Wyatt.  
'Je bent m'n moeder niet' zegt Chris woedend.  
'Praat niet over haar!'  
'Zeg me niet steeds wat ik moet dan,' zegt Chris woedend. 'Bemoei je niet met mijn leven! Het is MIJN leven! En Anouk maakt daar deel van uit, daar kan jij niks aan doen!'  
'Denk je dat Ma haar had goed gekeurd?' vraagt Wyatt schamper.  
Anouk voelt opeens een enorme steek in haar hart en hapt naar adem. Ze ziet ook dat Chris` ademhaling onregelmatig werd.  
'Ik weet zeker dat Ma haar goed gekeurd had' Als Chris ook die pijn voelt laat hij het niet merken.  
'Je zult het nooit weten' zegt Wyatt grijnzend. 'Ze is dood, en aangezien ik de enige familie ben die je nog over hebt, zul je naar mij moeten luisteren'  
En Wyatt orbt weg.  
Chris trilt en Anouk hoort hem zachtjes snikken. Met tranen in haar ogen kijkt Anouk toe.  
'Je enige familie?' vraagt ze dan met trillende stem. 'Is Wyatt de enige familie die je nog hebt?'  
Chris kijkt geschrokken aan en veegt gauw zijn tranen weg. Anouk loopt naar hem toe.  
'Ja' zegt Chris bitter.  
'Wat- ' de vraag komt bijna niet over haar lippen. 'Wat is er gebeurt?'  
'Hij heeft ze vermoord' tranen stromen over zijn wangen. 'Hij heeft ze verdomme vermoord! Al mijn familie! Ze zijn allemaal dood!'  
'Chris -'  
'Ik wil dood' hij begon nog heviger te trillen. 'Wat heb ik nog om voor te leven?'  
Hij begon nu te huilen.  
'Chris!' Anouk voelt dat ze zelf ook op het punt staat om in huilen uit te barsten. Ze slaat haar armen om hem heen. 'Chris kijk me aan'  
Langzaam kijkt Chris haar aan.  
'Chris, je hebt mij!' zegt Anouk. 'Je kan me niet alleen laten in een strijd tegen Wyatt én mijn vader! Er moeten nog zoveel mensen gered worden! Je kan ze niet in de steek laten! Je kan mij niet in de steek laten! Ik heb je nodig'  
Chris snikt. Ze knuffelt hem intens.  
'Ik kan het niet' zegt Chris te neergeslagen. 'Hoe kan ik ooit tegen hem vechten als hij me blijft breken?'  
'Chris, je kunt hem aan. Maar je moet in jezelf geloven'  
Chris kijkt haar aan.  
'Zou jij nooit gewoon lekker willen zitten, en anderen alles laten doen?' vraagt hij dan. 'Gewoon, stoppen met vechten'  
'Natuurlijk wil ik stoppen met vechten' zegt Anouk.  
'Ik bedoel aan… je weet wel… de andere kant'  
Geschrokken laat Anouk Chris los en kijkt hem fel aan.  
'Natuurlijk niet!' zegt ze. 'Ik zou nog liever eeuwig vechten dan me bij hen aan te sluiten!'  
'Ik-'  
'En als je nog één keer zoiets zegt praat ik nooit meer tegen je!' zegt Anouk woedend, dan kalmeert ze. 'We kunnen dit samen Chris'  
Chris knikt.

Bij Ginny, Marcel, Thomas en Simon die er ondertussen weer bij was.  
'Vinden jullie die Chris aardig?' vraagt Thomas.  
'NEE!' klinkt er uit twee monden.  
'Ik wel hoor' zegt Ginny.  
'Hij is enorm arrogant' zegt Thomas geërgerd.  
'Nou en' zegt Ginny geërgerd. 'Anouk toch ook?'  
'Ja… Maar dat is logisch als je haar familie ziet'  
'Maar wat als-'  
'Ginny hou op!' zegt Marcel. 'Het is een enorme kwal, en heb je niet gezien dat hij op die Wyatt lijkt? Misschien houdt hij Anouk wel voor de gek en haalt haar over naar hun kant!'  
'Dan zouden we verloren zijn' zegt Simon zuchtend.  
'Oh doe niet zo gek' zegt Ginny zuchtend. 'Ze is niet verliefd op hem of zo'  
'Nog niet' zegt Thomas. 'maar ik ken dat soort jongens, loverboys worden ze ook genoemd.'  
'Oh Thomas stop!' zegt Ginny geërgerd. 'Zo is hij niet'  
'Zo is wie niet?' vraagt Anouk die binnenkomt.  
'Marcel' zegt Ginny, zo natuurlijk mogelijk als ze kon. 'Hij was nogal boos op Sneep en toen zei Simon dat hij iets doms ging doen en toen zei ik dat Marcel niet zo is'  
'Aha' zegt Anouk. 'Nou dat weet ik zo net nog niet hoor, ik zie Marcel ZO iets doms doen…'  
'Zoals' zegt Marcel.  
'Hm… je bezem ongelukje in je eerste jaar?' vraagt Anouk onschuldig.  
'Houd je kop!' zegt Marcel grijzend.  
Chris kijkt met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen op. Anouk geeft hem een stoot in zijn maag als ze ziet hoe hij kijkt. Chris kijkt haar geërgerd aan.  
'Wat nou?'  
'Kijk niet zo!'  
Chris trekt zijn wenkbrauwen op.  
'Hoe?'  
'Zo!'  
'Sorry hoor' zegt hij grijnzend.  
Anouk denkt dat hem op de bank duwen zijn mond wel snoert. Dus ze duwt hem op de bank, maar Chris pakt haar arm en trekt haar mee. Anouk slaakt een verbaasde kreet. Ze valt tegen Chris aan.  
'Oh dit krijg je zó hard terug!' zegt ze dreigend. Ginny glimlacht.  
'Hoe laat is het?' vraagt Marcel.  
'9 uur, hoezo?' vraagt Thomas.  
'Dan ga ik maar eens naar bed' zegt Marcel.  
'Ik ook' zeggen Thomas en Simon tegelijk. En met z'n drieën lopen ze naar boven. Anouk kijkt ze na.  
'Wat is er met hen?' vraagt ze dan.  
Ginny haalt haar schouders op.  
'Wat maakt het uit? Ik heb hun gezeik wel gemist'  
Anouk proest.  
'Vast!'  
'Ik ga ook maar eens naar bed, zo'n bed zal vast lekkerder slapen dan de grond van de kerkers'  
'Zou je denken?' vraagt Anouk grinnikend. Ginny loopt naar boven.  
'Zou jij ook niet naar bed gaan?' zegt Chris.  
'Ja, papa' zegt Anouk.  
'Mocht je willen'  
Anouk glimlacht.  
'Ik ga nog even naar de wc'  
Chris knikt en Anouk loopt het portretgat uit. Ze loopt weer naar buiten. Ergens aan het meer ziet ze een steen overeind staan. Het graf van haar oma. Toen haar moeder haar dood in haar huis vond, had ze meteen een plekje aan het meer geregeld. Aangezien ze ook veel voor zweinstein had gedaan. Als haar moeder eens wist hoe ze dood was gegaan…  
Anouk loopt er naar toe en zakt neer op de grond.  
'Ik wou dat u er nog was' zucht Anouk en ze kijkt naar het graf. Ze veegt wat stof weg van de steen. Hier rust onze moeder en oma. Moge zij rusten in vrede.  
Anouk glimlacht. Dat hadden haar moeder en zij erop geschreven. Ze hadden Voldemort zover kunnen krijgen er niks op te zetten. Ze kijkt naar het graf. Was haar oma er nu maar. Ze was er altijd voor haar.  
'Ik zal er altijd voor je zijn'  
Dat was vóór de oorlog. En nou was ze er niet meer. Nooit meer. Ze kon haar stem niet herinneren. Alles was weg. Ze begon te huilen.  
'Ik wou dat je hier was' snikt Anouk. 'Dat je nooit dood was gegaan'  
Ze kijkt met tranen in haar ogen naar het graf.  
'Je zou er altijd voor me zijn' zegt ze zacht, terwijl een traan op de grond valt.  
'Ik ben er nog steeds voor je Anouk'  
Anouk`s hoofd schiet op, daar staat, nee correctie, zweeft haar oma.  
'Oma?' vraagt ze onzeker, wie zegt dat dit geen illusie was? Of een of andere streek van haar vader. Alsof haar oma haar gedachten las, zei ze:  
'Ik ben een geest Anouk, je hebt toch wel meer geesten gezien?'  
'Ik- Ja, maar sinds hij – E-En dan die Wyatt!- ik- ik weet gewoon niet meer –' Dan begint ze te huilen.  
'Ik wou dat u gewoon nog hier was!'  
'Ik ben er nu toch?'  
'Maar niet zoals ik wil!'  
'Je kunt niet alles hebben wat je wilt, Anouk' zegt haar oma zacht. 'En ik zal er voor je zijn, altijd'  
'Wie is daar!'  
'Ik moet gaan!' zegt haar oma, en ze kijkt schichtig naar de richting van de stem kijkt.  
'Maar ik-'  
Haar oma begint te vervagen.  
'Nee oma, niet weggaan' zegt Anouk wanhopig. 'Oma, alstublieft, blijf oma ik heb u nodig!'  
En toen was ze weg.  
'Nee' Snikt Anouk. 'Nee, niet weer'  
Nu was ze haar oma voor de tweede keer kwijt.  
'Nee,' Ze begint hard te huilen.  
'Jij weer?' vraagt de demon grijnzend. 'Je vader zal blij zijn je te zien'  
En hij roept hem weer. Maar wat kon het Anouk schelen. Ze is tot twee keer toe haar oma verloren, en het was haar schuld. Hoeveel mensen zouden er nog moeten sterven door haar toe doen?  
'Wanneer leer je je nou eens te gedragen' zucht haar vader.  
'En waar is Chris' vraagt Wyatt, terwijl hij rondkijkt.  
Anouk geeft geen antwoord.  
'Anouk kom overeind' zegt haar vader gebiedend.  
Anouk staat langzaam op. Verbaasd kijkt haar vader op.  
'En geef nu antwoord op Wyatt zijn vraag'  
'Welke vraag?'  
'Ik vroeg je waar Chris was, Hij is overal waar jij bent!'  
'Nou, nu een keer toevallig niet!' snauwt Anouk.  
'Snauw mij niet af.' Zegt Wyatt woedend.  
'Ga iemand anders bevelen geven, jij hebt niks over mij te zeggen'  
'In dit geval dus wel, Anouk, Wyatt hoort bij mij, en wij veroveren de wereld'  
Anouk kijkt hem alleen maar aan.  
'En daarom zou hij WEL iets over me te zeggen hebben?' vraagt ze sarcastisch.  
'Wereldleiders heersen over iedereen' zegt haar vader trots.  
'Niet over mij'  
'Dat is wat je oma zei' zegt haar vader grijnzend. 'Je weet toch dat je er niet goed aan doet om haar voetstappen te volgen'  
'O nee, ik zou beter die van mijn moeder volgen' zegt Anouk woedend.  
'Wat bedoel je daar nou weer mee?'  
'Zoek dat zelf maar uit'  
En Anouk loopt weg. Opeens wordt ze vooruit geblazen en knalt ze tegen een muur aan.  
'Mijn hoofd' kreunt ze zacht.  
Het lijkt net of hij gaat barsten. Ze voelt aan haar hoofd. Oh, tuurlijk, ze moet weer bloeden!  
'Je kan wereldheersers niet de rug toe keren' zegt Wyatt woedend.  
Met haar hand aan haar hoofd staat Anouk op.  
'Let jij maar eens op' zegt ze, waarna ze naar binnen rent.

Eenmaal in de leerlingenkamer aangekomen slaapt Chris al. Zijn haar zat een beetje door de war van het slapen. Anouk glimlacht even, hij ziet er zó lief uit. Ze gaat op een stoel zitten en legt haar hoofd in haar handen. Ze kreunt even zacht.  
'Anouk?' vraagt Chris geeuwend.  
'Hm?' was de enige reactie die Anouk kon zeggen.  
'Wat is er met jou aan de hand?'  
'Gewoon, hoofdpijn' zegt Anouk en ze probeert luchtig te klinken.  
'Haal je handen weg' zegt Chris.  
'Wat, ga je mij nu ook al bevelen?'  
'Nee, zo bedoel ik het niet' zegt Chris snel. 'Maar ik voel dat er iets aan de hand is.'  
'Wat?'  
'Oh laat ook maar, een van mijn krachten'  
'Cool'  
'Je bloed'  
'Ik- niet'  
'Wat is het dan?'  
'Ketchup?'  
'Ja tuurlijk' zegt Chris, en hij glimlacht. 'Was het Wyatt?'  
'Ja' zegt Anouk bitter. 'Samen met mijn vader'  
'Waarom? Je mag toch gewoon naar de wc gaan?' zegt Chris woedend.  
'Ik… ging niet naar de wc'  
'Je bent toch niet wéér naar buiten gegaan hè?' vraagt Chris hoopvol.  
Anouk kijkt naar beneden.  
'Dat is het DOMSTE wat je kan doen!' zegt Chris. 'Twee keer dezelfde overtreding maken met maar een paar uur er tussen!'  
'Ik ging naar mijn oma' zegt Anouk zacht.  
'Woont die op zweinstein?' vraagt Chris verbaasd.  
'Nee' zegt Anouk woedend. 'Ze is dood, vermoord door mijn vader'  
Chris kijkt haar meelevend aan.  
'Zal ik je genezen?'  
'Graag'  
Chris houdt zijn handen boven de wond.  
'Je kan zeker geen hoofdpijn weghalen?'  
'Nee, Ik zit nog in de beginfase van deze kracht'  
'Oké' zegt Anouk terwijl ze achterover gaat zitten. 'Maar ik had nog een vraagje'  
'Vraag maar raak' zegt Chris slaperig.  
'Nou, ik heb ooit in een boek gelezen, over alle krachten waarvan vernomen wordt dat ze bestaan, dat je alleen krachten met je handen kan hebben als je het erft.'  
'Klopt'  
'Waarom denk jij dan dat ik het kan leren?'  
'Ik ken jou familie`s geschiedenis.'  
'Wat?' Vraagt Anouk verbaasd. 'Waarom- Hoe?'  
'Een oudtante van jou, had ook krachten-'  
'Wat?'  
'Laat me nou maar gewoon uitpraten'  
Anouk kijkt hem aan.  
'Ze werd verslagen door mijn moeder en tantes, ze was een demon' zegt Chris. 'Een erg sterke, Ze hadden hun jonge zelf en hun oude zelf nodig om haar te verslaan-'  
'Maar-'  
'Laat me uitpraten' zegt Chris. 'Er is daarna een voorspelling gemaakt over een meisje, dat diezelfde krachten zou erven, maar dan voor het goede'  
'Je bedoelt-'  
'Dat meisje ben jij'  
'Maar ik kan niet – ' begint Anouk. 'Toch? Ik heb nog nooit iets met mijn handen gedaan'  
'Oké, maak eens een korte zwaai beweging naar boven richting die vaas'  
Anouk doet wat haar gezegd wordt en de vaas vliegt aan scherven.  
'Omygod' zegt Anouk geschrokken. 'Deed ik dat?'  
Chris knikt.  
'Zie je dat jij het bent?' zegt Chris zelfvoldaan. 'Ik hoop alleen dat Wyatt en jou vader het nog niet ontdekt hebben'  
'Waarom?'  
'Nou, als ze het nu ontdekken, kan ik je geen lesgeven. En dan ben je dus niet voorbereid op een gevecht met één van hen. Ik bedoel, je zult snel genoeg leren hoor, maar je moet het ook onder controle houden.'  
Anouk knikt.  
'Maar ik kan toch niet tegen Wyatt gaan vechten'  
'Nee' zegt Chris. 'Dat kan niemand. Ik niet, jij niet zelf mijn ouders niet'  
'Wie was je vader eigenlijk?'  
Chris` blik verstard.  
'Wat?'  
'Mijn vader was er nooit voor me' zegt hij. 'Ik riep hem, toen Wyatt mijn moeder had vermoord. Maar hij kwam niet opdagen. Hij liet haar gewoon stikken, hij liet mij stikken'  
'Hij leeft nog, is het niet?' vraagt Anouk voorzichtig.  
Met een ruk kijkt Chris haar aan.  
Hij keek zo kil, zo koud, zo… haatvol. Dat Anouk bijna terug zou deinzen in haar stoel. Maar Anouk zou Anouk niet zijn als ze dat had gedaan. Dus ze bleef zitten waar ze zat en keek Chris verwachtingsvol aan.  
'Ja, hij leeft nog'  
'Heeft hij enig idee wat Wyatt aanricht?'  
'Ook al zou hij het weten, hij zou het toch niet geloven' zegt Chris. 'Hij zou mij de schuld geven, en zeggen dat het mijn schuld was dat hij dat soort dingen door kreeg'  
'Dat weet je niet' zegt Anouk.  
'Dat weet ik wel, Anouk.' Zegt Chris. 'Hij heeft het me al eerder geflikt.'  
'Zoiets doet een vader niet'  
'Wat!?' roept Chris ontzet. 'Jij wordt verdomme gemarteld door je bloedeigen vader! En jij zegt dat mijn vader mij niet vals kan beschuldigen!'  
'Het spijt me Chris' zegt Anouk zacht. 'Maar ik beschouw mijn vader gewoon niet als… Mijn vader.'  
Verbaasd kijkt Chris haar aan. Anouk staart stug het vuur in.  
'Wat-'  
'Hij heeft gewoon al zoveel tegen me gedaan, dat ik me eerder een gevangene voel dan zijn dochter. Zelfs mijn broers stoten me af, en mijn moeder doet geen fuck. Ik beschouw geen van hen als mijn familie. Mijn moeder is de enige familie waarvan ik nog een beetje hou'  
'Maar-' Chris was een beetje verbaasd dit te horen. Zo'n onschuldig meisje, van nog net geen 16 jaar oud. En zo'n verpeste jeugd. 'Hé'  
Hij pakt haar hand en trekt haar op zijn schoot.  
'Je hebt mij nu' zegt hij. 'En je hebt duizenden vrienden'  
'Nou, duizend. De meeste staan aan mijn vaders kant'  
'De meeste zijn bang Anouk, daarom moeten wij het goede voorbeeld geven. Snap je?'  
Anouk staart het vuur in.  
'Nee' zegt ze uiteindelijk. 'Maar ik zal mijn best doen'  
'Mooi' zegt Chris, en hij glimlacht.  
'Maar, Chris' zegt Anouk. 'Die voorspelling is niet compleet'  
'Hoe weet jij dat nou weer?' vraagt Chris geërgerd.  
'Dat voel ik.'  
Chris kijkt haar aan.  
'Wat vertel je me niet.' Vraagt Anouk terwijl ze zich omdraait op zijn schoot.  
'Nou-' zegt Chris, niet zeker hoe hij het moet vertalen. 'Het gaat eigenlijk over twee kinderen, twee rebellen, ofzo… die samen erg krachtig zijn'  
Anouk staart in het vuur.  
'De tweede zou jij dan moeten zijn' zegt Anouk.  
'Huh?'  
'Nou, mijn vader en jouw broer werken samen, en jij zit je broer dwars en ik mijn vader. Dan zou het toch logisch zijn dat jij het bent?'  
'Nou, het kan ook die Harry Potter zijn' zegt Chris.  
'Als het Harry was, zou Harry hier zijn,' zegt Anouk. 'Maar waarom zouden wij anders bij elkaar zijn gebracht? Waarom kwamen WIJ elkaar nou precies toevallig tegen?'  
Chris haalt zijn schouders op.  
'Oh hou je niet van de domme' zegt Anouk. 'Je vermoedde het zelf ook al'  
'Wat-'  
'Dat voel ik.' zegt Anouk. En dan vallen ze samen in slaap.

'Noek? Chris?' fluistert iemand, terwijl Anouk zachtjes door elkaar wordt geschud. Anouk wordt langzaam wakker en knippert met haar ogen tegen het felle licht. Ze gaapt even en kijkt dan recht in het gezicht van Ginny. Anouk slaat een gesmoorde kreet.  
'Rustig maar, ik ben het' zegt Ginny zacht.  
'Daarom schrok ik ook' zegt Anouk grijnzend.  
'Japgras' zegt Ginny. 'Wordt Chris altijd zo langzaam wakker?'  
'Weet ik niet' zegt Anouk. 'Maar hij is WEL lief als hij slaapt hè?'  
Ginny knikt en glimlacht.  
'Zeer schattig.' Zegt ze dan. 'Maar misschien zou het handig zijn als je hem wakker maakt, want anders kom jij ook niet meer weg.'  
'Tuurlijk kom ik wel weg' zegt Anouk.  
Ze probeert op te staan, maar Chris kreunt zachtjes en verstevigd zijn greep.  
'Oké, niet dus' zegt ze 'Chrisje'  
Ze port zachtjes in zijn zij.  
'Chrissie?'  
Weer geen reactie.  
'Christopher Perry Halliwell!' Zegt Anouk hard.  
Langzaam aan gaan Chris zijn ogen open. Ook hij schrikt zich te pletter.  
'Nou' zegt Ginny verdrietig. 'Zie ik er zo erg uit vandaag?'  
'Niet alleen vandaag' merkt Anouk op.  
'Jij bent écht grappig vandaag,' zegt Ginny sarcastisch.  
'Weet ik.' Zegt Anouk.  
'Ik ga even douchen' zegt Chris. En hij staat op waardoor Anouk op de grond pleurt.  
'Au' zegt Anouk. 'Fijn, nu is mijn hoofdpijn terug'  
Schuldig kijkt Chris naar beneden.  
'Sorry Anouk' zegt hij en hij geeft haar een hand en trekt haar overeind.  
'Ga jij nou maar douchen' zegt Anouk lachend. 'Wij gaan alvast naar de grote zaal, goed?'  
'Oké'  
'Dus, nog een nieuw protest uitgevonden?' vraagt Anouk wanneer Chris wegloopt.  
'Ja, we dragen onze gewaden niet meer' zegt Ginny grijnzend.  
'Nice.' Zegt Anouk. 'Maar ik ga even wat anders aan trekken.'  
'Kind je bent een heks, doe niet moeilijk' zegt Ginny geërgerd.  
'Oh, juist.' Anouk tovert gauw haar kleren aan.  
'Te net' zegt Ginny en ze lacht. 'Kom, we gaan lekker in een joggingbroek en een trui, goed?'  
'Oké' zegt Anouk grijnzend. En ze tovert een zwarte joggingbroek en een witte trui aan.  
'Beter' zegt Ginny. 'Maar je haar zit er niet uit'  
'Jouwe ook niet' zegt Anouk. Gauw toveren ze hun haar in een goed model(oftewel, gewoon los.)  
'Let's go' zegt Ginny en ze maakt een vage handbeweging terwijl ze naar de deur wijst, knipoogt en een klakkend geluid met haar tong maakt.  
'Right.' Zegt Anouk lachend. 'jij hebt echt geen leven'  
'Klopt' zegt Ginny.  
Samen lopen ze naar beneden.  
'Eigenlijk hadden we Chris moeten volgen' zegt Anouk.  
'Waarom?' vraagt Ginny, terwijl ze de deur open doet.  
'Heb je die spieren niet gezien?' vraagt Anouk en ze laat haar mond overdreven open vallen.  
'Nu je het zegt, hij zou best een six-pack kunnen hebben'  
'Oh geloof me, die heeft ie'  
'Heb je dat gezien of zo?' vraagt Ginny grinnikend.  
'Nee, maar ik ben vaak genoeg op zijn schoot gevallen om het te kunnen voelen'  
Ze proesten.  
'Hé, Vilijn, Wemel, kop dicht!' roept een slaperig dooddoener geërgerd.  
'Slecht geslapen, Lucius?' vraagt Anouk.  
'En jij goed zo te zien'  
Anouk kijkt even naar Ginny.  
'Zeer goed' zegt ze dan.  
Ginny proest weer.  
'Wat is er toch met jullie twee, jullie lijken wel twee verliefde sle-'  
'Als ik jou was zou ik die zin niet afmaken, Michael' zegt Anouk. Terwijl ze haar hand op haar zak legt waar haar toverstok zit.  
'Of anders, ga je me vervloeken?'  
'Zou ik ook kunnen doen, ja' zegt Anouk.  
'Ja, is ook grappig' zegt Ginny knikkend. 'Misschien kun je alles behalve zijn neus groter maken, dan lijkt die ook weer kleiner'  
Woedend kijkt Michael haar aan.  
'Wat?' vraagt Ginny. 'Heb ik wat van je aan?'  
'Volgens mij wel ja, dat lijkt op die trui die ik laatst weggegooid heb'  
'Draag jij vrouwenkleding?' vraagt Ginny met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen.  
'Nee, maar dat is een mannentrui'  
'Mannen' zegt Ginny spottend.  
'Oh, maak je maar niet druk om Michael hoor' zegt Anouk grijnzend. 'Zijn onderbroeken la ligt ook vol strings, of waren die van Malfidus?'  
'Waarom kijk jij in mijn onderbroeken la?'  
De zwadderich tafel lacht.  
'Omdat jij nogal eens de neiging hebt om mijn bh's te stelen' zegt Anouk. 'En ik was net mijn favoriete kwijt, dus ik dacht, ik ga eens bij Michael zoeken'  
Woedend staart Michael haar aan. Aan de leraren tafel zat nog niemand, vandaar dat nog niemand iets deed.  
'En waarom denk jij dat ik strings draag?' vraagt Malfidus arrogant.  
'Omdat je broek altijd half over je kont hangt' zegt Anouk.  
'Jij kijkt naar mijn kont?' vraagt Malfidus.  
'Je kan er moeilijk omheen kijken' zegt Anouk. Er klinken een paar zuchten Anouk en Ginny draaien zich om en zien dat Chris binnen is gekomen. Zijn haar is nat en zit door de war. Hij komt op Anouk en Ginny af.  
'Ahw,' zegt Anouk op een overdreven toon. 'Wat zie je er schattig uit zo!'  
En ze woelt even met haar hand door zijn haar.  
'Jakkes,' zegt ze. 'Nat'  
En ze veegt haar handen af aan Ginny d'r trui. Ginny grijnst alleen maar.  
'ahw' klinkt een kille stem achter hen. 'Kleine Christopher op zijn schattigst'  
Tegelijk draaien de drie zich om.  
'Jaloers?' vraagt Chris schamper.  
'Anouk?' fluistert Ginny.  
'Hm?' vraagt Anouk en ze kijkt even naar Ginny.  
'Waar kennen zij elkaar van?'  
'Ze zijn broers' fluistert Anouk.  
'Aai' zegt Ginny meelevend. 'Arme Chris'  
'En wie ben jij dan wel niet?' snauwt Wyatt.  
'Dat wil je niet weten' zegt Ginny, aangezien dat haar favoriete antwoord is.  
'Waarom vraag ik het dan?'  
'Tja, dat weet ik niet' zegt Ginny.  
'Ginny, shut up' sist Anouk. 'Hij is een uitverkorene shizzle en kan magie gebruiken zonder toverstok'  
'Wat?' zegt Ginny verbaasd. 'En dat zeg je me nu al?'  
'Dus, wat zei je?'  
'Niks' zegt Ginny en ze zet haar liefste en onschuldigste lach op waar elke jongen voor smelt. Zelfs Wyatt kalmeert een beetje.  
'Dat dacht ik al.' En hij loopt verder.  
'Oh, en kleine Chrissie' zegt hij pesterig. 'Ga je mond spoelen'  
'Wat?'  
'Je slaat rare taal uit'  
'Oké, kap met dat gecommandeer' zegt Chris woedend. 'Je bent maar drie jaar ouder en ik luister toch niet naar je!'  
'1-0' fluistert Anouk.  
'Je zult wel moeten, ik ben je enige familie EN ik ben ouder'  
'Autsj' zegt Ginny. '1-1'  
'Maar ik ben de knapste' zegt Chris arrogant.  
'2-1!' roepen Ginny en Anouk tegelijk.  
Verbaasd kijkt Chris achterom naar Anouk en Ginny.  
'Hihi' zegt Anouk. (en ja ze ZEGT hihi, dus ze lacht niet)  
'We zijn het gewoon met je eens' zegt Ginny nonchalant.  
'Ja, net als elk ander meisje op deze school' zegt Anouk.  
'Dus jij vindt mij ook knap?' vraagt Chris grijnzend.  
'Nee' zegt Anouk. 'Maar wel knapper'  
Ze kijkt even naar Ginny, die haar met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen aan kijkt. Anouk kijkt haar waarschuwend aan.  
'Anouk, ga zitten' zegt haar vader vanachter haar rug.  
'Ook goedemorgen' zegt Anouk terwijl ze zich omdraait naar haar vader. Haar moeder staat achter hem.  
'Anouk, ga zitten' zegt haar vader.  
'Ik zal het proberen' zegt Anouk.  
Ginny, Chris en Anouk lopen naar de tafel van Griffoendor.  
'Ze wordt steeds braver' zegt haar vader trots tegen haar moeder.  
'Niet waar!' roept Anouk vanaf de tafel.  
'Anouk' zegt Marcel geërgerd.  
'Wat? Straks dacht de rest dat ik was gestopt met… je weet wel'  
'Anouk heeft gelijk' zegt Ginny.  
'Ja, maar jullie geven elkaar altijd gelijk.' Zegt Thomas.  
'In dit geval heb ik gewoon gelijk' zegt Anouk.  
Vier koppen draaien zich naar Chris toe.  
'Wat?'  
'Vind jij dat we openlijk moeten laten blijken waar we mee bezig zijn?'  
'Nee' zegt Chris. 'Niet te openlijk. Wyatt mag het niet te weten komen, maar de leerlingen moeten het begrijpen'  
'Zie je, hij is het met ons eens' Zegt Ginny.  
'Tuurlijk' zegt Thomas schamper.  
Anouk kijkt hem aan. Wat is er toch met hem? Denkt ze verbaasd.  
Dan kijkt ze naar Ginny die al met dezelfde verbaasde uitdrukking naar Thomas kijkt. Marcel kijkt geïnteresseerd naar Wyatt en Chris kijkt met gefronste wenkbrauwen naar Marcel.  
'Ehm, Marcel?' vraagt Ginny. 'Waarom kijk je zo naar hem?'  
'Nou, gewoon het feit dat iemand met zijn handen kan toveren'  
'Dat kan Chris ook' zegt Ginny.  
'Serieus?' zegt Marcel geïnteresseerd. 'Laat eens wat zien'  
Chris steekt zijn hand op.  
'Mes' zegt hij. En het mes verschijnt in zijn hand.  
'Vet'  
Anouk kijkt glimlachend naar het mes in Chris zijn handen. Ze eten hun laatste beetjes op.  
Anouk wilt opstaan als ze ziet dat de deuren nog niet open zijn.  
'Zijn ze nou vergeten de deuren te openen?'  
Op dat moment staat Sneep op.  
'We hebben een nieuwe leraar' zegt Sneep.  
'Hij bedoelt toch niet-' begint Chris.  
'Professor Halliwell' zegt Sneep.  
'Ah men!' zegt Chris geërgerd.  
Meteen wordt er zijn richting opgekeken.  
'Leuke actie, Chris' zegt Thomas chagrijnig.  
'Niks van aantrekken' fluistert Anouk zacht. Sneep heeft het niet gemerkt. En blijft gewoon doorlullen.  
'Hij geeft les in toverstokloze magie, en wij gaan kijken wie dat bezit'  
'Fuck' fluistert Chris.  
'Wat?' vraagt Ginny.  
'Anouk' fluistert Chris. Anouk kijkt zijn kant op en knikt, als teken dat ze weet wat hij bedoelt.  
'Wat?' vraagt Ginny opnieuw.  
'Niks, Ginny' zegt Anouk en ze kijkt haar opnieuw waarschuwend aan. 'Ik vertel het je later waarschijnlijk wel'  
'Oké'  
'Willen jullie je mond even houden' roept Sneep woedend naar Chris, Ginny en Anouk. Met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen kijken de drie hem aan.  
'Idioot' mompelt Chris.  
Anouk slaat gauw haar hand voor haar mond om een enorme lachbui te onderdrukken.  
'Vilijn, eruit!'  
'Alweer?'  
'Ja alweer! Eruit!'  
Anouk zucht.  
'Waarom heeft hij toch zo'n hekel aan mij?'  
Ze pakt haar tas en staat op. Dan loopt ze langzaam weg.  
'Erauuuuuusch!' Omdat hij hard schreeuwde klonk het erg raar.  
'En nu begint hij Duits te spreken' zegt Ginny en ze rolt met haar ogen. Anouk draait zich grinnikend om en kijkt Ginny aan. Achteruit blijft ze verder lopen.  
'Adieu' zegt ze, en ze zwaait naar Chris, Thomas, Ginny en Marcel.  
'Eruit!' roept Sneep opnieuw.  
'Ja ja' zegt Anouk. 'Mongool'  
En dan loopt ze de grote zaal uit.

'Hm…' zegt Ginny. 'Hij heeft echt de pik op haar.'  
'Gek hè?' zegt Marcel lachend.  
'Ja,' zegt Ginny. 'Ik bedoel, zij doet toch nooit wat?'  
'Gaan jullie er ook maar uit!' roept Sneep.  
'Wie?'  
'Jij, Wemel, en Lubbermans en veermond en… eh… ding'  
'Waarom noemt iedereen mij ding?' vraagt Chris verontwaardigd. 'Ik zie er menselijker uit dan dat daar hoor'  
'Dat hoorde ik!' roept Sneep. Thomas grinnikt om Chris.  
'Hij heet Chris' zegt Ginny. 'Niet… Ding… maar het is een leuke bijnaam. Hè, ding?'  
'Hou je bek' zegt Chris grijnzend.  
'Ik ga hem aan Anouk vertellen' zegt Ginny en ze zet het op een lopen.  
'Nee' kreunt Chris. 'Ginny, wacht, nee Ginny stop!'  
Hij kijkt naar Marcel en Thomas.  
'Zijn ze altijd zo eensgezind?' vraagt Chris geïrriteerd.  
'Yup,' zegt Marcel. 'Daar zijn ze meisjes voor'  
'ERUIT!'  
'Juist ja' zegt Thomas, terwijl hij even minachtend naar Sneep kijkt. En dan lopen zij ook naar buiten.  
'Ik dacht al, waar blijven ze' zegt Anouk grijnzend. Ze stond met haar armen gekruist tegen de muur aan geleund. 'Origineel hoor.'  
'Anouk!' zegt Ginny blij. 'Ik heb een nieuwe bijnaam voor Chris!'  
'Nee!' zegt Chris snel. En hij grijpt Ginny en doet zijn hand gauw voor haar mond.  
'Marcel?' vraagt Anouk grijnzend.  
'Alsjeblieft, Marcel' Chris trekt een pruillipje. 'Als mannen onder elkaar'  
'Ik zeg niks' zegt Marcel.  
'Ik ook niet' zegt Thomas. 'Mannen onder elkaar'  
Nu is het Anouk`s beurt om een pruillipje te trekken.  
'Vindt jij dat ook zo oneerlijk, Ginny? Dat jongens altijd sterker zijn?'  
Ginny zegt niks aangezien er een hand voor haar mond zit.  
'Chris laat haar antwoorden' zegt Anouk nonchalant. Chris had haar trucje niet door en haalt zijn hand weg.  
'Ding!' roept Ginny. 'Zijn bijnaam is ding!'  
'Damn it' zegt Chris.  
Anouk en Ginny liggen helemaal plat.  
'Laten we naar de leerlingenkamer gaan' zegt Marcel.  
'Goed idee,' zegt Anouk. En ze rent de trap op. 'Ga je mee, ding?'  
'haha' zegt Chris sarcastisch. Wat Anouk alleen maar aan het giechelen maakt.  
'Meiden' zegt hij zuchtend. En dan zijn ze bij het portretgat. Als ze allemaal zitten valt het stil.  
'Gin?' zegt Anouk opeens.  
'Hm?' zegt Ginny die net aan het relaxen was.  
'Ik heb zin in een SVP- meeting'  
'Goed idee!' zegt Ginny. En ze pakt haar munt en tikt erop met haar toverstok.  
'Nice' zegt Anouk en ze zakt onderuit.  
'Oké, wat doet die SVP ook alweer?' vraagt Chris.  
'Vechten' zegt Marcel.  
'Tegen?'  
'Jeez, Chris' zegt Anouk. 'Ben je nou echt zo dom als je eruit ziet?'  
'Pest me niet zo' zegt Chris zielig.  
'Ahw.' Zegt Anouk en ze strijkt even over zijn wang. 'Maar het is zo leuk'  
'Asjeblieft?' vraagt Chris en hij zet zijn puppyogen op. Anouk zucht.  
'Oké dan'  
'Dus Chris' zegt Ginny. 'Ben je nou echt zo dom als je eruit ziet?'  
Chris gromt en Anouk en Ginny liggen plat. Dan komen de rest van de leerlingen binnen. Simon komt lachend op hen af.  
'Zie je dat ik de braafste ben?' zegt hij trots.  
'Niet!' zegt Anouk. 'Ik ben de braafste, altijd al geweest'  
'Droom lekker verder' zegt Simon.  
'Oké' zegt Anouk. 'Dan is Ginny de braafste.'  
'Nee toch?' zegt Ginny geschrokken. 'Ik zou eerder denken Marcel'  
'Nêh.' Zegt Anouk. 'Dat was vroeger, Hè, Marcellus?'  
Marcel grijnst.  
'De braafste is… Thomas' zegt Marcel.  
'Uhm… kids?' zegt Ginny, lachend om zichzelf omdat ze kids zei. 'We zijn griffoendors, wat heeft het voor nut om te gaan discussiëren over wie de braafste is?'  
'Hm… ze heeft een punt' zegt Simon, en hij ploft naast Ginny neer. Anouk zat half tegen Chris aangeleund, omdat ze moe was. Maar dan staat Chris op. Anouk duwt hem gauw weer neer.  
'Mijn normale kussens bewegen niet' zegt Anouk. 'Dus houdt dat zo'  
'Dus ik ben alleen maar een kussen voor je?' zegt Chris.  
'Nee hoor, je mag ook mijn deken zijn'  
'Bedankt' zegt Chris.  
Anouk rilt even.  
'Heb je het koud?' vraagt Chris. 'Moet je deken je even opwarmen?'  
'Je gaat niet op haar liggen hoor' zegt Ginny snel.  
'Hoeft niet' zegt Chris. En hij slaat een arm om Anouk`s middel. Anouk ligt nu heerlijk relaxt tegen Chris aan.  
'Uhm… hebben jullie nou wat?' vraagt Marcel.  
'Wij?' vraagt Chris.  
'Nee' zeggen Anouk en Chris tegelijk.  
'Maar jullie zijn zo… Close'  
'Dat komt doordat ze beide met hetzelfde probleem zitten' zegt Ginny, die het wel begrijpt. 'Ze hebben beide een psychopaat die de wereld wil overheersen in hun familie'  
Ze lachen.  
'En trouwens' zegt Ginny. 'Zo heb ik ook weleens bij jou gelegen, en heeft iemand ooit gevraagd of wij iets hadden?'  
'Nee' zegt Thomas.  
'Precies, wij zijn gewoon hele goede vrienden' zegt Ginny. 'Hè, poeliewoelie van me'  
En ze knijpt in Thomas zijn wang.  
'Anouk, dat was zeer dom van je!' Anouk kijkt naar de richting waar de stem vandaan kwam.  
'Hoezo? Wat was dom?'  
'Gedraag je nou eens een keer!'  
'Nou sorry dat ik niet zo braaf ben als de rest, mam, maar ik heb geen zin om ook nog op mijn knieën te moeten voor Sneep hoor. Hij is maar een schoolhoofd'  
'En ik? Zou ik ook alleen maar schoolhoofd zijn geweest?'  
'Nope' zegt Anouk. 'Jij zou ook nog mijn moeder zijn'  
Haar moeders mond valt open.  
'Nee grapje' zegt Anouk snel. 'Maar jij bent gewoon veel verstandiger, ik zou je respecteren. Maar Sneep is gewoon het schoothondje van… hem, en ik heb het niet zo op schoothondjes'  
'Jij ligt nu toch ook op mijn schoot?' vraagt Chris plagerig.  
'Kop dicht' zegt Anouk.  
'Ow' zegt Chris. 'Jij bent een schoot KAT'  
'Chris' zegt Anouk geërgerd. 'Maar mam, jij moet ook eens van je afzetten!'  
'Anouk, ik heb genoeg van jou opstandige gedrag tegen over je vader' zegt haar moeder streng.  
'Wil je weten waar ik allemaal genoeg van heb?' zegt Anouk pissig.  
'Vertel' zegt haar moeder kalm.  
'Ik heb er genoeg van, dat HIJ mij half vermoord elke keer als er maar IETS mis is gegaan bij zijn domme plannen! Ik heb er genoeg van dat zelfs mijn broers hem daarbij gaan helpen! Ik heb er genoeg van dat hij iedereen die ik mag vermoord! Ik heb er genoeg van dat JIJ mij probeert tegen te houden om voor mezelf op te komen! Ik heb genoeg van heel deze zieke oorlog!'  
Haar moeder kijkt haar even geschrokken aan, want ze heeft waarschijnlijk nog nooit iemand verteld hoe het er thuis aan toe ging.  
'En nu, heb ik genoeg van jou gezicht dat me hier de hele tijd aanstaart' zegt Anouk woedend. Haar moeder draait zich om.  
'Je zal je gaan gedragen, Anouk, al moet ik je vader er bij gaan roepen!' en dan loopt ze weg.

**Tadaaa! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Et chapitre quatre! Viel Spaß. **

Anouk voelt tranen in haar ogen. Ze slaat Chris` arm weg en staat op. Ze loopt naar het raam. Het is stil in de leerlingen kamer, niemand durft iets te zeggen. En ze staren allemaal naar Anouk. De leerlingenkamer zat vrij vol. Dus veel mensen hadden dit gehoord. Ze waren verbaasd over hun afdelingshoofd, die haar dochter bedreigt met Voldemort. De eerste die iets durft te doen is Chris. Hij staat op en loopt naar Anouk toe. Hij pakt haar arm en draait haar naar zich toe. Ze huilt. Ze kijkt gauw weg, maar Chris pakt haar kin vast. Anouk kijkt hem aan. Tranen stromen over haar wangen. Dan trekt Chris haar tegen zich aan en aait over haar haren.  
'Ze was de enige die nog niet met hem mee deed' snikt Anouk.  
'Welcome to the club' zegt Chris.  
Ginny kijkt meelevend naar Anouk. Opeens laat Anouk Chris fel los.  
'SVP-meeting, nu!' zegt ze, en ze trekt Ginny mee naar de kamer van hoge nood. De hele leerlingenkamer van griffoendor heeft het gehoord dus er komt een hele horde achter hen aan. Anouk gebaart dat ze stil moeten staan. Er staat niemand, maar als Anouk haar vader goed genoeg kent heeft hij daar wel wat op verzonnen. In haar eentje loopt ze op de deur af. En ja hoor. Met 2 knallen verschijnen er twee demonen.  
'Wat kom jij hier doen?'  
'Is 't verboden om hier te lopen?'  
'Nee.' Zegt de demon. 'Maar waarom loop je naar deze kamer?'  
'Omdat ik daar graag kom' zegt Anouk alsof het heel dom was dat hij dat niet wist.  
'Je mag hier niet komen.'  
'Waarom niet?'  
'Jij hoort toch bij de SVP?'  
'Bij de wát?' Anouk klinkt erg overtuigend.  
'De SVP, Strijders Van Perkamentus?' zegt de demon.  
'Wat heeft dat voor nut?' snauwt Anouk. 'Perkamentus is dood'  
'Ze heeft een punt, weet je' zegt de demon.  
'Zijn jullie niet moe?' vraagt Anouk.  
'Natuurlijk wel!'  
'Weet je wat, dan neem ik de wacht wel van jullie over'  
'Waarom zouden wij jou vertrouwen'  
'Ik ben de dochter van de heer' zegt Anouk.  
'Heb je bewijs?'  
'Hoe zou ik dat in vredesnaam moeten bewijzen?'  
'Wat is je naam?'  
'Anouk'  
'Oh!' zegt de demon. 'Dan is het goed, die naam heb ik wel een paar keer gehoord'  
'Mooi, ga dan nu maar slapen. Ik denk niet dat mijn vader wilt dat al zijn demonen uitgeput zijn, toch?'  
'Ik denk dat ze gelijk heeft' zegt de demon.  
'Natuurlijk' zegt Anouk koeltjes. 'En nu moven!'  
De demonen lopen weg. Wanneer ze weg zijn wenkt Anouk de rest. De deur is al verschenen.  
'Noek, kom je?' vraagt Ginny.  
'Even wachten… ik hou de wacht, weet je' zegt Anouk lachend. 'En ik wacht tot de rest komt, heb je ze al een bericht gestuurd?'  
Ginny knikt.  
'Mooi' er klinkt geroezemoes. Anouk gaat achter een muurtje staan. Het zijn een stel ravenklauwers en huffelpuffers.  
'Hum-hum' zegt Anouk in een erg omberachtige stem.  
Ook al is Omber niet op school schrikken ze zich dood. Alleen Loena niet.  
'Hallo Anouk' zegt ze dromerig.  
Anouk komt grijnzend achter het muurtje vandaan.  
'Jezus, Vilijn' zegt Zacharias Smit geërgerd. 'Je bezorgt me haast een hartaanval!'  
'Dan heb jij een zwak hart' merkt Anouk op. 'Jullie zullen echt stiller moeten worden, willen jullie niet betrapt worden'  
'Zegt de expert' grinnikt Michiel Kriek.  
'Komen er nog meer?' vraagt Anouk, ze krijgt het langzamerhand koud.  
'Nee'  
Dan hoort Anouk de demonen weer.  
'Vlug naar binnen!' zegt ze dringend. Iedereen stormt naar binnen.  
'Jullie slapen kort' zegt Anouk.  
'Ik vergat mijn mes'  
'Je… mes?' vraagt Anouk verbaasd.  
'Ja, je staat er op'  
'Oh' zegt Anouk en ze doet gauw een stap opzij.  
'Dank je' zegt de demon. Hij bukt en raapt het mes op.  
'Waar heb je het voor nodig?'  
'Nergens voor' zegt de demon. 'Het was een cadeau van een… persoon… en ik wil het niet kwijtraken'  
Anouk knikt begrijpend, al gelooft ze er geen fuck van. Wanneer ze weglopen kijkt ze ze wantrouwend na. Dan stapt ze ook naar binnen. Het is stil en iedereen kijkt haar aan.  
'En?' vraagt Chris.  
'En wat?'  
'Wat kwamen ze doen?'  
'Hij was zijn mes vergeten ofzo' zegt Anouk terwijl ze nog even wantrouwend naar de deur kijkt.  
'Zijn me- Hoe zag dat mes eruit?'  
'Ehm…' Anouk denkt na. 'Hij had een blauw handvat met gouden sliertjes erop.'  
'Was het mes zelf glanzend zilver en enorm scherp?' vraagt Chris ongerust.  
'Ja' zegt Anouk, ze kijkt Chris onderzoekend aan. Dat zijn toch alle messen?  
'Fuck!' roept Chris. En hij rent de kamer uit.  
'Wat-' wilt Marcel vragen maar Chris is al weg.  
'Kom mee' zegt Anouk. En ze rent achter Chris aan.  
'Wat gaan ze doen?' vraagt Michiel aan Loena.  
'Laten we ze volgen' zegt Loena dromerig. 'Misschien hebben ze ons nodig'  
Dus er rent nog een hele horde achter hen aan. Anouk rent zo snel als ze kan en haalt Chris in.  
'Jezus, Chris' zegt ze. 'Wat is er?'  
'Het was een offer mes. Voor kinderen!'  
'Je hebt verschillende?' vraagt Anouk verbouwereerd.  
'Ja' zegt Chris. 'Maar snap je niet wat dat betekent?'  
'Ik – O mijn god! Gaan ze kinderen van zweinstein offeren?'  
Chris knikt.  
Ze lopen een stukje naar de grote zaal, om niet teveel op te vallen.  
'Aan wat worden ze dan geofferd?' vraagt Anouk zacht.  
'Waarschijnlijk aan de demonen. Aangezien ze krachten bezitten.' Zegt Chris. 'Ze steken eerst het mes in hun buik. Zodat daar bloed uitstroomt. Dan in overige lichaamsdelen. Soms doen ze het in reepjes'  
'Maar dat is walgelijk!' zegt Anouk walgend.  
'Inderdaad. En daarom moeten we het nu verhelpen' zegt Chris. 'Als ik nu maar kon zien wat ze aan het doen zijn'  
'Dat kunnen we, maar we moeten omlopen'  
'Oké, snel!'  
Ginny, Marcel en Thomas komen net aangerent, en Anouk en Chris renden al weer weg.  
'Ah men!' zegt Ginny geërgerd. Ze wachten op de rest zodat die ook weten waar ze heen moeten. Chris en Anouk zijn al bij de andere kamer aan de achterkant van de grote zaal.  
Anouk doet voorzichtig de deur open.  
'Jezus' zegt ze geschrokken.  
'Wat?' vraagt Chris. Er zaten een paar eerstejaars aan elkaar vast gebonden.  
'Dit is pas het begin' merkt Chris op.  
'Maar dit zijn bijna alle eerstejaars!'  
De eerste eerstejaars wordt naar voren gehaald. Het is een meisje, met bruin haar dat angstig opkijkt.  
'Asmara' fluistert Anouk geschrokken en ze doet de deur zachtjes open en loopt naar binnen. Ze staat nu achter alle demonen en kijkt naar Asmara. Asmara merkt haar op en kijkt hopeloos naast haar. De demonen kijken om en Anouk duikt gauw weg achter de stoel. Chris komt bij haar staan.  
'Anouk' fluistert hij. 'Als hij wilt toesteken, steek dan je hand op en zeg Athame'  
'Atha wat?'  
'Atheme'  
'Oké'  
Ze kijken toe. Asmara begint zachtjes te huilen. De demon steekt toe. Nog voordat het mes Asmara raakt fluistert Anouk: 'Athame' en het mes verschijnt in haar hand.  
'Stoer' zegt Anouk.  
'Jullie!' roept de demon uit.  
Geschrokken kijken Anouk en Chris hun kant op. Anouk herstelt zich snel en verstopt het mes achter haar rug.  
'Ik- ehm. Iemand probeert in te breken in de kamer'  
'In de- waarom sta jij daar dan niet meer?'  
'Ik… Heb ze daar vast gebonden en dacht dat jullie er wel raad mee weten. Ze zijn met een stuk of… 30 ofzo'  
'En je kon ze niet in je eentje afmaken?'  
'Nou weet je, ik ben pas 16, snap je. Dus ik wil nog even onschuldig blijven. En ik dacht… ze…' God… de smoezen werden steeds slapper. 'Misschien konden jullie hun kracht gebruiken? Ik bedoel, waarom eerstejaars als er daar veel krachtigere mensen vast zitten, toch?'  
'Ze heeft gelijk!' zegt een demon. 'Kom we gaan daar heen, let jij op de eerstejaars?'  
'Natuurlijk' zegt Anouk. Als ze weg zijn haalt Anouk opgelucht adem.  
Ze rent gauw naar de snikkende Asmara.  
'Gaat het?' vraagt Anouk.  
Asmara kijkt op.  
'J-ja' snikt ze.  
Dan komt Thomas naar haar toe gerent.  
'Asmara, ben je oké?' vraagt hij geschrokken. Asmara knikt.  
'Ze moeten hier weg' sist Anouk. 'Gin?'  
'Hm?'  
'Breng ze naar de kamer van hoge nood'  
'Oké' zegt Ginny. Ze loopt naar voren en maakt ze los. Dan lijdt ze ze stil naar boven.  
'Nee wacht, Ginny!' roept Anouk en ze rent haar achterna.  
'Wat?'  
'Daar zijn de demonen, breng ze… Naar Zwamdrift, die vraagt toch niet wat ze komen doen, ze heeft het vast voorspelt.'  
Ginny knikt en glimlacht en lijdt ze naar professor Anderling.  
Dan opeens komen de demonen terug.  
'Er was niemand' zegt één van hen woedend.  
'Oh… ik ben dood' fluistert Anouk. 'Niemand?' vraagt ze dan verbaasd.  
'Niemand' herhaalt de demon. 'Er was niemand daar, is het niet?'  
'Jawel!' verdedigt Anouk zich. 'Echt waar, er was… iemand?'  
'En wie was dat dan?'  
'Ik' zegt Marcel snel.  
Geschrokken draait Anouk zich om.  
'Nee, Marcel' begint ze. Maar hij kapt haar af.  
'Ze dacht dat ze me had, maar ze is erg slecht in knopen maken'  
Hij had een duivelse grijns op zijn gezicht.  
'Marcel' fluistert Anouk. 'Marcel, wat doe je- kom terug- Marcel!'  
'Waarom probeerde jij daar binnen te komen?'  
'Ik had tijd voor mezelf nodig'  
'Jij?' vraagt de demon schamper. 'Je hebt geen vrienden, dan lijkt het mij dat je genoeg tijd hebt.'  
Anouk wilt een reactie geven, maar opeens ligt ze versteend op de grond. Ze kan nog net haar ogen bewegen en ziet Chris naast zich liggen. Ze horen dat de demonen Marcel meenemen. Ongeveer een half uur later worden ze ontsteent door Ginny. Gauw staat Anouk op en kijkt de zaal rond.  
'Shit' fluistert ze. 'Waar is Marcel?'  
'Marcel?' vraagt Ginny verbaad.  
'Ja, Marcel!' roept Anouk. 'Hij zij dat hij naar de kamer van hoge nood ging, en dat ik hem had vastgebonden maar dat hij ontsnapt was en toen versteende hij ons en toen namen ze hem mee en-'  
'Rustig' zegt Ginny. 'Marcel weet wat hij doet'  
'Hoe weet jij dat nou weer' roept Anouk uit. 'Jij kent die demonen niet! Jij kent mijn vader niet!'  
'Eigenlijk ken jij die demonen ook niet' zegt Chris.  
'Maar mijn vader wel! En die heeft nu samen met Wyatt de leiding over hun!'  
'Anouk, alsjeblieft, doe rustig' zegt Ginny. 'Als Marcel zich zelf aangaf, heeft hij daar vast een reden voor'  
'Ja! Om mij en Chris te redden!'  
'Eigenlijk alleen jou' zegt Chris. 'Mij kan toch niemand redden van de demonen'  
'Wat- o ja' zegt Ginny.  
'Zouden ze Marcel naar de kerkers gebracht hebben?' vraagt Anouk.  
'Ik hoop het niet voor hem' zegt Ginny bitter.  
'Zo erg?' merkt Chris op.  
'`t stinkt er… en dan zo'n dooddoener die steeds op de wacht staat! Die je aan kijkt en dan een tandeloze grijns geeft, zeer angstjagend.'  
Opeens komt Anderling binnen.  
'Wat doen jullie zo vroeg hierbinnen?'  
'Eerstejaars redden' zegt Ginny.  
'Wat?'  
'Ze probeerde hen te offeren'  
'Alsof haar dat wat kan schelen' zegt Anouk schamper. 'Ze staat aan hun kant'  
'Anouk!' zegt haar moeder waarschuwend.  
'Wat!' roept Anouk boos. 'Wil je het ontkennen'  
'Nou- '  
'Ben jij bereid om tegen ze in te gaan?'  
'Ik- nee.'  
'Precies. Dus doen wij dat maar, en je houdt ons niet tegen!'  
Woedend loopt ze langs haar moeder heen. Chris rent haar gauw achterna. Ginny kijkt Anderling onzeker aan.  
'Ga er achteraan' zegt Anderling. 'Ik hoop dat jij haar op andere gedachten kan brengen'  
'Nee' zegt Ginny. 'Het spijt me professor, maar hij – Voldemort – probeerde mij te vermoorden in mijn eerste jaar, ik ga hem niet helpen. Anouk is zijn grootste concurrent na Harry… Dus ik zal er alles aan doen om beide te laten leven, en hem te laten sterven.'  
Anderling zucht en Ginny loopt Anouk achterna. Anouk zit buiten tegen een boom aan. Met haar armen om haar knieën heen geslagen staart ze over het meer heen. Chris was blijven staan tegen de deur aan en hij staart naar Anouk. Ginny doet de deur open maar Chris merkt dat niet eens. Ginny kijkt naar Chris. Hij kijkt zo begrijpend, lief en dromerig te gelijk.  
'Je vindt haar leuk is het niet?' zegt Ginny.  
Dan pas kijkt Chris op. Hij haalt vaag zijn schouders op. Hij staat met zijn armen over elkaar geslagen.  
'Denk je dat ze zal opgeven?' vraagt Chris opeens.  
Verbaasd kijkt Ginny op.  
'Ik bedoel gewoon, ik heb geen familie die me van domme ideeën afhouden. Of die aan de kant van Wyatt staan. En Anouk haar hele familie staat aan haar vaders kant. Ik zou dat niet lang volhouden'  
Ginny denkt er even over na, zou Anouk dat doen?  
'Ik denk niet dat Anouk snel zal opgeven' zegt ze uiteindelijk. 'Ze heeft zoveel meegemaakt, ze verloor het enige familielid waarmee zij het écht goed mee kon vinden.'  
'Precies' zegt Chris. 'Maar zou ze dan nooit denken dat die mensen voor haar sterven?'  
Eerst kijkt Ginny weer verbaasd op, maar dan herinnert ze zich dat Chris hetzelfde heeft.  
'Heb jij dat?'  
Chris knikt bijna onzichtbaar.  
'De mensen die sterven, sterven voor een goed doel, ze zullen als helden onthaald worden. Ze kunnen altijd nog als geesten terugkomen. En… jij kunt toch geesten oproepen met dat boek? Kom op Chris, als je nu zou stoppen… dan zal iedereen waarvan je houdt sterven.'  
'Ik weet het' zegt Chris zacht. 'Maar het is gewoon, Anouk is zo jong en naïef… Ze is begonnen met een rebellie, ik weet gewoon niet of ze het aankan'  
Ginny kijkt hem met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen aan.  
'En hou oud ben jij dan?'  
'17, bijna 18'  
'En wanneer ben jij je rebellie begonnen?'  
'2 jaar gelede- oké, je hebt een punt'  
'En nu ga je naar haar toe, dan breng ik de eerstejaars weer veilig naar hun eigen afdeling'  
Chris knikt en Ginny loopt weer naar binnen. Chris loopt langzaam op Anouk af. Niet wetend wat hij moet zeggen.  
'Chris?' vraagt Anouk zonder op te kijken.  
'Ja?' zegt Chris terwijl hij naast haar neerploft.  
'Toen we net naar buiten waren geweest… toen Wyatt tegen je begon te praten'  
Chris blik verstart en kijkt Anouk aan. Anouk had niks liever gewild dan erover ophouden, maar ze moest het weten.  
'Toen was er een moment dat ik een enorme steek in mijn hart voelde… en ik zag aan je dat jij dat ook voelde…' ze zwijgt even. 'Waarom voelde ik jou pijn?'  
'Waarschijnlijk heb je ook een lichte vorm van de kracht die één van mijn tantes bezat. Ze was een empath'  
'Een wat?'  
'Een empath, die mensen voelen wat andere mensen voelen…'  
'Maar… waarom heb ik dat nog nooit eerder meegemaakt?'  
Chris zucht even diep.  
'Omdat jij alleen heel erg veel verdriet kan voelen bij anderen'  
Anouk kijkt hem aan.  
'Oké'  
Het blijft even stil. Er beginnen druppels te vallen. Anouk is de eerste die het merkt. Ze slaakt een verbaasde kreet die Chris aan het lachen maakt.  
'Kut, kom op naar binnen!' zegt Anouk. 'Ik háát regen!'  
Samen rennen ze naar binnen. Ze zijn alsnog kletsnat.  
'Stomme regen!' mompelt Anouk geërgerd. 'Hoe laat is het?'  
'Zeven uur, het eten begint zo, toch?'  
'Goed onthouden, jongetje' zegt Anouk grijnzend. Ze doen de deur open. Iedereen zit al aan tafel.  
'Waar komen jullie zo laat vandaan?' vraagt een demon en hij trekt een mes te voorschijn.  
Anouk kijkt verbaasd naar Chris die het ook niet volledig begrijpt.  
'Laat?' vraagt hij.  
'Ja laat, weet je wat dat betekend?'  
'Ja, dat betekend dat je niet op tijd-'  
'Niet zo bijdehand, Christopher' zegt de demon. Chris trekt een gezicht naar hem. Wat Anouk aan het lachen maakt. Ze probeert met een uitgestreken gezicht te blijven staan, maar bij het zien van het gezicht van de demon moet ze gauw naar benden kijken om hem niet recht in zijn gezicht uit te lachen.  
'Wat was hier nou weer bijdehand aan?' vraagt Chris. 'Jij Vroeg wat het betekende, toch? Dus ik dacht… ik ben een behulpzame jongen, een echte halliwell' Zegt hij terwijl hij nadrukkelijk naar Wyatt kijkt. Wat Anouk weer op een enorme giechelbui laat aankomen. 'En ik dacht, ik leg die arme, opleidingloze demon uit wat laat betekend. Dus-'  
'Kop dicht, Chris' zegt Wyatt geërgerd.  
'Jezus wat kan jij lullen zeg' zegt Anouk. 'Je bent nog erger dan ik.'  
'Echt niet' zegt Chris.  
'Echt wel' zegt Anouk.  
'Echt niet' zegt Chris opnieuw.  
'Echt wel' zegt Anouk.  
'Niet waar!'  
'Wel waar'  
'Niet waar!'  
'Wel waar'  
'Houden jullie nou nooit je bek?' vraagt Wyatt geërgerd.  
'Uhm…' zegt Chris. Anouk loopt langs de demon heen en draait zich nog één keer om.  
'Welles!' zegt ze en ze steekt haar tong uit. Heel de zaal ligt plat. Dan loopt ze naar haar plaats.  
'Nou ja zeg' zegt Chris beledigd.  
'Christopher, jij zit hier' zegt Wyatt en hij wijst naar de stoel naast hem.  
'What the heck?' zegt Chris verbaasd.  
'Je hoorde me wel'  
'Waarom zou ik naast jou willen zitten?'  
'Vroeger wou je dat altijd' Zegt Wyatt, denkend dat hij Chris ermee pest.  
'Vroeger is dood' zegt Chris alleen en hij loopt naar de tafel van Griffoendor.  
Anouk glimlacht. Maar bij Chris kan er geen lach af. Wat Anouk wel begrijpt. Opeens ziet ze haar vader en Wyatt overleggen. Ze geeft Chris een tik op zijn hand om zijn aandacht te trekken en knikt naar haar vader. Chris kijkt om.  
'Wat, Christopher' snauwt Wyatt.  
'Het stonk,' zegt Ginny zacht, denken dat niemand het hoort. Maar de hele zaal, inclusief Wyatt en Voldemort, heeft het gehoord. De zaal barst in lachen uit maar Wyatt kijkt woedend hun kant op.  
'Zei ik dat nou hardop?' vraagt Ginny geschrokken Anouk knikt een beetje beduusd. 'Ah men!'  
'Wie zei dat?' vraagt Voldemort. 'Wemel?'  
'uh… ja?' vraagt Ginny schijnheilig.  
'Geef maar toe'  
'Wat moet ik toegeven?'  
'Oké, oké' zegt Chris. 'Ik zeg het wel voor je'  
Verbaasd kijkt Voldemort zijn kant op.  
'Ze vind me leuk' verklaart Chris simpel.  
'Hè, shit.' Zegt Ginny. 'Dat moest geheim blijven! Maar oké, ik beken!'  
'Jullie worden zeer vervelend, weten jullie dat?' zegt Wyatt geërgerd. Voldemort kijkt woedend naar Anouk.  
'Wat?' vraagt ze beledigd. 'IK doe niks hoor…'  
'Het is jouw schuld'  
'Ik beken' zegt Ginny opnieuw.  
'Wat beken je nou weer?' snauwt Voldemort Geërgerd.  
'Dat ze op mij verliefd is' zegt Chris opnieuw. Anouk proest het uit. Weer kijkt haar vader haar woedend aan.  
'Oh kom op, ze zijn grappig!'  
'Eerder dronken' merkt Wyatt op.  
'Zegt hij' zegt Chris.  
'Huh?' zegt Anouk.  
'Heb je gezien hoe hij loopt' fluistert hij. En de griffoendor tafel barst in lachen uit. Wyatt heeft niks gehoord.  
'Nee wacht, Wyatt heeft gelijk' zegt Anouk opeens. 'Jullie worden echt vervelend'  
'Huh?' zeggen Chris en Ginny tegelijk.  
'Ja!' zegt Anouk. 'Eerst was ik vervelend en nu moeten jullie mij ALWEER nadoen'  
'Oh ja daar zit wel wat in…' zegt Ginny.  
'Maar je bent ons grote-' Chris bekijkt Anouk even goed. '-Kleine… voorbeeld'  
'Ik ben niet klein!' zegt Anouk beledigd. Ze neemt een hap van haar eten. 'Jij bent gewoon te groot'  
'Ik ben helemaal niet te groot!' zegt Chris. 'Ik ben gewoon perfect' vervolgt hij arrogant.  
Anouk en Ginny proesten het uit.  
'Waar is Marcel eigenlijk?' vraagt Thomas opeens. Anouk valt stil en kijkt beschaamd naar haar bord. Ze was hem vergeten! Ze voelt zich zeer schuldig nu, hij zou haar niet vergeten!  
'Gin, Chris, Thomas?' de drie hoofden draaien naar Anouk toe. 'Leidt ze af, dan ga ik Marcel bevrijden, goed?'  
Met z'n drieën knikken ze.  
'Met wat?' vraagt Ginny dan.  
'Uhm.' Anouk denkt na. 'Maak ruzie, en dan zeg jij: Het is al te laat, Thomas, je hebt het al gedaan!'  
'Huh?' zegt Chris. Maar Ginny snapt Anouk wel.  
'Dan zijn ze nieuwsgierig wat we hebben gedaan en is hun aandacht gefocust op ons'  
Anouk laat zichzelf op de grond vallen.  
'Nee Thomas!' zegt Ginny overtuigend boos. 'Waarom heb je me niks verteld!'  
'Ik-' begint Thomas.  
'Nee ik hoef geen uitleg!' zegt Ginny boos.  
'Maar Ginny-'  
Anouk loopt ondertussen gebukt achter de ruggen van de leerlingen langs sommige keken naar Anouk maar Anouk seint dat ze naar Ginny en Thomas moeten kijken.  
'Je kan de pot op!' stuift Ginny op. Anouk is bij de deur en ze ziet een demon hem bewaken.  
'Athame' fluistert Anouk. Een mes verschijnt in haar hand en ze steekt hem in de rug van de demon. Die gaat in vlammen op, Anouk bukt snel.  
'Ginny – ' zegt Thomas overdreven hard.  
'Het is al te laat! Je hebt het al gedaan!' roept Ginny. Meteen worden de blikken weer op hun gericht.  
'Wat heeft hij gedaan?' Vraagt Voldemort.  
Anouk haalt opgelucht adem en glipt door de deur. Opeens staan er vijf demons voor de deur.  
'Handen voor uit en blaas ze op!' Hoort ze Chris in haar hoofd zetten. Ze steekt haar hand op en de eerste demon die bij haar staat ontploft. Anouk kijkt eerst verbaasd naar het overgebleven as en kijkt dan ondeugend naar de demonen. Ze blaast ze één voor één op. De laatste staat recht voor haar. Hij zend een energiebal op Anouk af die haar in haar been raakt waardoor er een snee ontstaat.  
'Ah Jezus' zegt Anouk terwijl ze naar haar been grijpt.  
'Nee, een energiebal' zegt de demon grijnzend.  
'Dat had mijn reactie kunnen zijn' mompelt Anouk. De demon loopt op haar af.  
'Athame' fluistert Anouk opnieuw. En ze gooit hem naar de demon, ook hij gaat in vlammen op.  
Anouk strompelt naar de kerkers.  
'Marcel?' roept ze.  
'Wat doe jij hier?' zegt opeens een demon die verschijnt. 'Wacht, dankzij jou hebben we hem te pakken'  
'Ik-'  
'Ja, ze lijkt toch wel op haar vader, vind je niet?' vraagt hij aan de demon achter hem.  
'Dat had je niet moeten zeggen' zegt Anouk. En ze blaast de 2 demonen in één keer op.  
'Oh dit is heerlijk' zegt Anouk. 'Marcel?'  
'Holy shit' zegt Marcel geschrokken hij deinst achteruit. 'Deed jij dat?'  
'Eh, ja.' Zegt Anouk.  
'Hoe?'  
'Dat vertel ik je allemaal later, maar nu moeten we hier weg, oké?'  
'Hoe wil je me hier uitkrijgen'  
'Uhm…' Anouk denkt even na. 'Misschien… eh…'  
Ze blijft even stil.  
'Sleutels?' vraagt ze onzeker. En ze houdt haar hand op.  
'Ja hè hè,' zegt Marcel. 'Natuurlijk heb je een sleu- wow!'  
De sleutels verschijnen in Anouk haar hand.  
'Nice.' Zegt Anouk. Ze steekt gauw de sleutel in het slot en het klikt open.  
'Bedankt' zegt Marcel. 'Ik begon al genoeg te krijgen van de rot demonen, met al hun vunzige opmerkingen.'  
'Vunzige opmerkingen?' vraagt Anouk.  
'Uh, ja. Ik ga het niet herhalen waar jij bij bent' zegt hij en hij grijnst schaapachtig.  
'O mijn god' zegt Anouk walgend. 'Nu wil ik hier zeker weg'  
En ze trekt Marcel met zich mee. Dan komen ze weer bij de grote zaal aan.  
'Hoe ben je weggekomen?' vraagt Marcel dan.  
'Ginny en Thomas leiden de rest af, maar jij moet nu naar boven, naar de leerlingenkamer' zegt Anouk. 'En kijk uit voor de demonen, ik ga terug naar binnen, uiteindelijk missen ze me wel'  
Marcel knikt en rent naar boven. Anouk doet de deur open en glipt naar binnen. Dan duikt ze gauw achter één van de harnassen die ernaast staan. Ze bukt weer en loopt achter de tafels langs. Ginny en Thomas lopen nog steeds te schreeuwen.  
'Stop maar Wemel' zegt Voldemort. 'Ik weet dat je mijn dochters afwezigheid probeert te verbergen. Waar is ze?'  
'Hier' zegt Anouk en ze duikt omhoog achter de tafel. Ginny haalt opgelucht adem.  
'Waarom zat jij op de grond?'  
'Ik liet mijn vork vallen' zegt Anouk terwijl ze haar mes omhoog houdt. Verbaasd kijkt ze ernaar. 'Uhm, mes, bedoel ik'  
Haar vader kijkt haar sceptisch aan.  
'Wat?' zegt  
'Je liegt'  
'Hoezo?'  
'Ja dat weet ik toch niet'  
'Ik lieg niet hoor'  
'Ik ga je gedachten lezen'  
Met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen kijkt ze hem aan.  
'Goh, dat zal dan wel heel onverwachts komen' fluistert ze tegen Ginny.  
'Kan je hem blokken?' vraagt Ginny zacht.  
Anouk knikt. Dan voelt ze een soort van gerommel in haar hoofd en ze ziet dingen voorbij flitsen.  
Blijf uit mijn hoofd! Roept Anouk in haar gedachten. Woedend kijkt ze naar haar vader en hij vliegt achteruit. Verbaasd kijkt Anouk naar Chris die gauw doet alsof hij het deed.  
'Chris!' zegt Wyatt woedend en ook hij beweegt zijn hand en Chris vliegt achteruit. Met een enorme klap knalt hij tegen de muur aan.  
'Chris' zegt Anouk geschrokken. Ze wilt zich net omdraaien naar hem als haar vader overeind kwam.  
'Wat was dat?' vraagt hij verbaasd.  
'M'n broertje' zegt Wyatt veronschuldigend. Er gaat gefluister door de zaal. 'Wat, heeft hij dat niet verteld?'  
Anouk loopt naar Chris toe.  
'Chris?' vraagt Anouk.  
Geen antwoord.  
'Chris?' vraagt Anouk opnieuw, maar nu wat nadrukkelijker.  
Weer geen reactie. Met veel moeite draait Anouk Chris om en zijn hele gezicht zit onder het bloed. Geschrokken houdt Anouk haar adem in.  
'Chris' zegt ze nu wanhopig. Ze voelt aan zijn pols, maar ze voelt geen hartslag. Dan legt ze haar oor op zijn borst, ook niks.  
'Nee' zegt ze zacht. 'Nee, Chris,'  
Een wanhopig gevoel bekruipt haar. Wat moet ze zonder Chris? Ze voelt tranen in haar ogen opkomen. Wanhopig kijkt ze naar Ginny die meteen naar haar toe komt. Ze helpt Anouk overeind.  
'Wat is er?' vraagt ze ongerust.  
'H-hij' Verder komt Anouk niet en ze laat zich snikkend bij Chris neervallen.

Geschrokken kijkt Ginny naar Chris. Thomas komt bij Ginny staan. En eindelijk merken Voldemort en Wyatt het groepje op. Anouk was bezig Chris` gezicht een beetje schoon te vegen.  
'Haal madam pleister' fluistert Ginny tegen Thomas. Wyatt orbt Voldemort en hemzelf naar Anouk en Chris.(ja, ze waren lui).  
'Is hij dood?' vraagt Wyatt, zijn triomfantelijkheid niet proberend te verbergen.  
Anouk geeft geen antwoord. Wyatt wilt aan Chris hand gaan voelen maar Anouk geeft hem een mep op zijn hand.  
'Raak hem niet aan' zegt ze woedend en ze staat op.  
'Pardon?'  
'Ik zei, raak hem niet aan!' Ze legt haar hand op haar toverstok.  
'Jij hebt niks over mij te zeggen' zegt Wyatt dreigend.  
'Jij ook niet over mij' merkt Anouk op. 'En toch blijf je het proberen.'  
'Ik heb wel wat over jou te zeggen' zegt Wyatt grijnzend.  
Anouk grijpt haar toverstok en roept impedimenta zo snel dat zelfs haar vader niks kan doen. Wyatt knalt tegen de muur aan en blijft even liggen.  
'Dat heb je niet' zegt Anouk woedend.  
'Gedraag je nou eens als een dochter van mij!' schreeuwt haar vader opeens. Anouk besteed geen aandacht aan hem.  
Ze tovert Chris omhoog met wingardium leviosa en ze lopen naar boven naar de leerlingen kamer. Daar laat Anouk hem op de bank liggen. Ze zakt naast hem neer en pakt zijn hand.  
'Hij moet te genezen zijn, Ginny' zegt Anouk snikkend. 'Ik heb hem nodig!'  
'Heeft Chris nooit iets gezegd wat zou kunnen helpen?'  
Anouk denkt na.  
'Zijn vader!' zegt ze dan.  
'Hoe krijgen we zijn vader hier?'  
'Ik moet zijn naam weten!' opeens had Anouk een idee. 'Niet schrikken Gin,' zegt Anouk alleen.  
'Huh?'  
'Charmingbook door de jaren heen' zegt Anouk. En het boek verschijnt in haar hand.  
'What the-'  
'Niks vragen' zegt Anouk en ze begint door het boek te bladeren. 'Leo' zegt ze dan. 'Hij heet leo.'  
'En hoe wil je hem dan hier krijgen?'  
'Misschien kan ik hem roepen?'  
'Maar-'  
'Niks vragen' zegt Anouk opnieuw. 'LEO!'  
En daar verschijnen blauwe orbs. Anouk haalt opgelucht adem.  
'Wie zijn jullie?' vraagt hij wantrouwig. 'En waar ben ik?'  
'Je bent op zweinstein' zegt Anouk. 'En ik ben Anouk en dat is Ginny. Je moet je zoon redden'  
'Wat is er met Wyatt' vraagt Leo meteen.  
'Niet Wyatt' zegt Anouk geërgerd, dus dat bedoelde Chris. 'Chris!'  
Dan pas ziet Leo zijn andere zoon op de bank liggen.  
'Wat heeft hij gedaan?' vraagt Leo. 'Het zal vast zijn eigen domme schuld wel zijn'  
'Het was mijn schuld' zegt Anouk kil. 'Chris hielp me allen maar'  
'Ja, maar dat had hij niet hoeven doen'  
'Alsjeblieft, Leo, red hem' smeekt Anouk. 'Ik kan dit niet zonder Chris!'  
'Wat niet?'  
'Uh, dit.' Zegt Anouk.  
'Ik genees hem niet als jij het niet verteld' zegt Leo.  
'Ehm, een rebellie tegen mijn vader. Hij moord onschuldige uit'  
'En daar heb je Chris bij nodig?'  
'Ja'  
'Is hij daar sterk genoeg voor?'  
'Als je ooit eens een beetje aandacht aan hem had besteedt had je dat geweten' zegt Anouk kil. 'En genees hem nu, alsjeblieft!'  
'Dan moet ik me kunnen concentreren' zegt Leo. 'Dus dan moeten jullie hier even weggaan.'  
Anouk kijkt naar Ginny en die knikt en samen lopen ze naar buiten.  
'Daar zijn ze!' klinkt er opeens.  
'Oh, fuck, vergeten' zegt Anouk.  
'Terug?' vraagt Ginny.  
'En Chris zijn leven opnieuw riskeren?' sist Anouk terwijl ze woedend naar de demons kijkt.  
'Probeer je ons bang te maken?' vraagt één van de demonen grijnzend.  
'We moeten ze hier weg zien te krijgen' sist Anouk nog steeds kijkend naar de demonen.  
'Wat zeg je, schoonheid?' zegt een andere grijnzend.  
'Val dood' zegt Anouk alleen boos en ze rolt haar ogen naar Ginny. Die een rilling onderdrukt.  
'Wacht eens even, hoe laat is 't?' vraagt Ginny opeens.  
'Half ne-'  
'Wemel, Vilijn! Wat doen jullie hier zo laat op de gang?' Lucius Malfidus stapt uit een donkere hoek.  
'Dit is zó laag…' zegt Anouk woedend.  
'Ga terug naar jullie leerlingenkamer.'  
'We kunnen niet terug.' Zegt Anouk en ze draait zich om, hopend dat ze gelijk had. En ja, ze had gelijk! 'De dikke dame is weg'  
'Dan zitten jullie nu flink in de problemen' zegt Lucius grijnzend.  
'Zoals gewoonlijk' mompelt Anouk.  
'Komen jullie maar mee' zegt hij en hij grijnst.  
Ginny en Anouk kijken elkaar aan en lopen dan achter hem aan. Bij een kamer op de 3e verdieping waar ze nog nooit geweest waren blijven ze staan. Lucius klopt op de deur.  
'Binnen' zegt de zware stem van Wyatt.  
'Fuck it' fluistert Anouk woedend tegen Ginny.  
Wyatt zit in een stoel met zijn rug naar hen toe. Langzaam draait hij zich om.  
'Anouk' zegt hij aangenaam verrast. 'Je kunt ook geen moment zonder me.'  
Anouk kiest er voor hem gewoon te negeren.  
'En jij was?'  
'Ding' mompelt Anouk en Ginny onderdrukt een lach.  
'Ginny' zegt Ginny alleen maar.  
'Ginny wie?'  
'Ginny Wemel,'  
'Nou, Ginny Wemel, neem plaats op één van de stoelen, ik zou niet willen dat mijn gast blijft staan.'  
Die blik bevalt Ginny niks, maar ze gaat toch zitten. Anouk staat, met haar armen over elkaar, tegen de muur aangeleund.  
'Jullie kunnen hier wachten tot jou vader' hij kijkt naar Anouk. 'komt, en als je geluk hebt ook je moeder.'  
Weer geeft geen van beide een reactie.  
'En hoe gaat het met Chris' vraagt Wyatt grijnzend.  
'Beter' zegt Anouk.  
Verbaasd kijkt Wyatt naar Anouk. Chris was toch dood? Maar op dat moment komt Voldemort binnen gestapt. Hij ziet Ginny zitten en fronst zijn wenkbrauwen.  
'Waar is Anouk?' vraagt hij dan verbaasd.  
'Achter je'  
Haar vader kijkt om.  
'Ik dacht al' zegt hij dan met een zure lach. 'Er zal toch eens een nacht voorbij gaan dat jij niet uit bed sluipt'  
Anouk trekt een gezicht achter zijn rug om.  
'Als jij ook plaats wilt nemen, Anouk' zegt Wyatt.  
'Wat een luxe' en met haar armen over elkaar loopt ze naar Ginny waar ze bij haar op de leuning neerploft.  
'Jullie begrijpen wel dat jullie een ernstige misdaad begaan?'  
Ginny en Anouk trekken tegelijk een wenkbrauw op.  
'En Anouk, dat is voor jou de derde op rij' zegt haar vader quasi bezorgt. 'Ik weet niet meer wat ik met je moet doen'  
'Me met rust laten?' oppert Anouk.  
'Denk je dat dat zou helpen?' zegt haar vader spottend.  
'Ik kan het niet garanderen' zegt Anouk.  
'Ik hoorde van je moeder wat je allemaal tegen haar hebt gezegd' zegt hij dan. 'Het was niet de bedoeling dat leerlingen te weten kwamen hoe ons privé leven in elkaar zit, is het niet?'  
Anouk antwoord niet en staart stug naar buiten.  
'Maar aangezien het toch geen geheim is…'  
Met een ruk kijkt Anouk hem weer aan.  
'Wat bedoel je daarmee?'  
Haar vader grijnst alleen maar. Anouk kijkt naar Ginny, die nog al geschokt kijkt. Dan pas heeft Anouk het door. Ze fronst alleen maar, even niet wetend wat ze moet zeggen. Dan gaat ze achter over zitten.  
'Het is al te laat om opeens te gaan luisteren, Anouk' zegt hij grijnzend.  
Anouk zegt niks, wat moet ze nou? Hij kán dat niet doen, dat mág gewoon niet!  
'Ben je je tong verloren?' vraagt Wyatt. 'Of mijn broertje?'  
'Geen van beide' zegt Anouk terwijl ze hem woedend aanstaart. 'Dus haal die domme grijns van je kop af, want dit is nog lang niet over!'  
'Wat is niet over?' vraagt haar vader geheimzinnig.  
'Dit' zegt Anouk, zelf geen idee hebbend over wat ze praat.  
'En wat mag dit dan wel niet zijn?'  
'Weet ik niet, maar wat het ook is, het is nog niet over!'  
Anouk kijkt even naar Ginny.  
'Uh, ja.' Zegt Ginny dan.  
Voldemort kijkt zijn dochter hoofdschuddend aan. Anouk heeft haar armen over elkaar geslagen en ze kijkt woedend naar een schilderij van Perkamentus. Waarom kan dat kind niet gewoon luisteren? Hij kijkt naar Wyatt, die met dezelfde peinzende gedachte naar Anouk kijkt. Voldemort knipt met zijn vingers en een demon verschijnt.  
'Breng juffrouw Wemel naar haar leerlingenkamer, wees zeker dat ze niet weer wegglipt' zegt hij. 'Ik wil graag even met mijn dochter spreken.'  
Ginny kijkt geschokt naar Anouk maar die kijkt haar emotieloos aan en geeft met een knikje van haar hoofd aan dat ze moet gaan. Met tegenzin staat Ginny op en loopt achter de demon aan. Nog één keer kijkt ze om, Anouk zit op de stoel waar zij net zat. Met één been op getrokken. Ze zucht en dan loopt ze weg.  
'Wij hoeven niet te vechten, Anouk' begint Voldemort poeslief.  
Anouk kijkt hem alleen maar aan. Wat bedoelt hij nou weer?  
'Wat moet je nou aan de griffoendor kant?'  
'Daar zat mam toch ook?'  
'Maar die is nu aan mijn kant'  
'Ja, nou- toen niet'  
'Dus jij zegt ,dat je je misschien nog kan bedenken?' zegt Wyatt.  
'Nee.' Zegt Anouk en ze zakt weer achteruit.  
'Anouk' zucht haar vader. 'Je bent mijn dochter, we horen niet tegen elkaar te vechten.'  
'Maar het is wel normaal dat jij je druk maakt om een jongen van 17? Het is wel normaal dat je dikke vriendjes wordt met een jongen van 21? Beetje hypocriet, vind je niet?'  
Ze ziet dat haar vader zich probeert te beheersen.  
'Ik geef je nog één kans om vrijwillig naar mijn kant te komen, Anouk' zegt haar vader. Defensief slaat Anouk haar armen over elkaar.  
'Nooit' zegt ze.  
Voldemort zucht melodramatisch.  
'Dan zullen we het op een andere manier moeten proberen' zegt hij tegen Wyatt. Die grijnst.  
Haar vader knipt weer met zijn vingers en Timidez verschijnt.  
'Breng haar naar haar leerlingenkamer' zegt hij. 'Als ze vervelend doet, mag je geweld gebruiken'  
Timidez knikt en kijkt grijnzend naar Anouk.  
'Ga je mee?' vraagt hij, terwijl hij zijn arm uitsteekt. Anouk kijkt haar vader aan en loopt langs Timidez zijn arm heen. Timidez buigt voor Wyatt en Voldemort en loop Anouk dan achterna. Anouk had de neiging te gaan rennen. Zou het Leo gelukt zijn Chris te genezen? Ze kan niet zonder Chris. Het moet gelukt zijn! Ze voelt een enorme angst opkomen. Wat als hij dood is!  
'Ik voel je angst' zegt Timidez grijnzend.  
Anouk kijkt opzij. Ze haalt haar schouders op.  
'Angst is iets heel normaals' zegt ze.  
'Maar niet bij jou' zegt Timidez. 'Ik heb het nog geen één keer bij jou gevoeld'  
'Dan moet je beter voelen' mompelt Anouk terwijl ze wantrouwend opzij kijkt.  
Waar was die vent op uit?  
'Waar ben je bang voor?'  
Anouk grinnikt spottend.  
'Natuurlijk, alsof ik dat aan jou veel te grote neus ga hangen.'  
'Weet je, jij werkt mij sterk op de zenuwen.'  
'Jij ook op de mijne,' zegt Anouk.  
'Je vader zei – '  
'Ik weet wat mijn vader zei' zegt Anouk kil. 'En het kan me geen flikker schelen.'  
'Ik mag geweld gebruiken'  
Abrupt staat Anouk stil en ze draait zich om naar Timidez waardoor haar haar achter haar aan zwiept.  
'Dan doe je dat toch lekker!' schreeuwt ze woedend. 'Denk je niet dat ik GENOEG doorgemaakt heb? Denk je dat ik nog maar een GREINTJE zal voelen van wat je tegen mij doet!?'  
'Wow, rustig aan chickita' zegt Timidez grijnzend.  
Anouk telt tot tien, maar de woede gaat niet over. Ze grijpt haar toverstok.  
'Impedimenta!' zegt ze.  
Timidez vliegt achteruit en rolt de trap af. Daar blijft hij liggen. Het kan haar niks schelen of hij dood is. Dan gaat ze verder met de trap op lopen.  
'Anouk!' Anouk draait zich geërgerd om bij het horen van Nick zijn stem.  
'Wat!' zegt ze bot.  
'Heb jij dat gedaan?' zegt hij, terwijl hij naar Timidez wijst.  
'Ja' zegt Anouk alsof het heel normaal was. 'Hij werkte me op mijn zenuwen.'  
En ze loopt weer verder de trap op, geen aandacht bestedend aan haar broer. Maar hij haalt haar in. Hij gaat naast haar lopen en pakt haar handen vast.  
'Anouk, blijf staan' zegt hij.  
'Als jij me vast hebt kan ik sowieso nergens heen.' Mompelt Anouk, wetend dat haar broer toch veel sterker is.  
'Oh ja,' zegt Nick schaapachtig. 'Maar ik moet met je praten'  
'van wie?'  
'Van mezelf'  
'Als jij nu ook gaat beginnen met mij overhalen om naar vaders kant te komen kan je meteen opdonderen' zegt Anouk woedend.  
'Hè?' vraagt Nick verbaasd. 'Wat bedoel je daar nou weer mee?'  
'Eerst probeert mam me over te halen, en dan vader en Wyatt! Hij dreigt nu zelf om me voor de ogen van heel de school te gaan martelen!'  
Geschrokken kijkt Nick haar aan.

'Ja, ik was ook behoorlijk geschokt' zegt Anouk. 'Mag ik nu weg?'  
'Nee.' Zegt Nick. 'Ik wou zeggen… dat – dat –eh, - dat het me spijt dat ik jou niet help'  
Hij laat haar handen los.  
'Dat spijt mij ook' zegt Anouk somber.  
En dan rent ze de trappen op, Nick somber achter latend.

'Hangoor' zegt ze buiten adem. Met een hol gevoel stapt ze de leerlingenkamer binnen. Ze kijkt rond.  
'CHRIS!' roept ze blij. Ze vliegt hem om zijn hals en begint te huilen. Chris, eerst een beetje overdonderd, knuffelt Anouk terug.  
'Ik dacht dat ik je kwijt was' fluistert Anouk.  
'Je moet niet denken,' zegt Chris lachend. 'Maar moest je mijn vader roepen' fluistert hij dan zacht.  
'Ik- Ik wist niet wie anders' zegt Anouk. 'Ik kon toch moeilijk Wyatt vragen. Gelooft hij al wat Wyatt doet?'  
'Nee' zegt Chris.  
'Je hebt alweer gelogen, Christopher' zegt Leo, die opeens de leerlingenkamer binnenstapt.  
'Hoe bedoel je?' vraagt Chris.  
Anouk gaat verdedigend voor hem staan.  
'Wyatt is geen demon'  
'Ik heb ook nooit gezegd dat hij een demon is geworden, alleen dat hij ze leidt.'  
'Dat is hij ook niet'  
'Zei Wyatt dat?' vraagt Anouk schamper.  
'Inderdaad ja' zegt Leo.  
'Weet je, je gelooft hem te makkelijk.' Zegt Anouk. 'Als je eens wist wat hij allemaal had gedaan!'  
'Hij doet niks.'  
'Nee, niet als jij er bent.' Zegt Chris. 'Dan kan hij weer het lieve kindje spelen, maar weet je wat ik nou niet snap?'  
Leo kijkt hem aan als teken dat hij door moet gaan. Anouk wuift naar de rest van de leerlingen en ze verdwijnen naar de slaapzalen.  
'Ik snap niet, waarom jij zo'n hekel aan mij hebt!'  
'Ik heb geen hekel aan je.'  
Chris rolt met zijn ogen.  
'Dus dat je mij eerst niet eens wou genezen, was puur uit liefde?'  
'Ik-'  
'JE BENT ER NOOIT VOOR ME GEWEEST!' Roept Chris opeens. 'JE WAS ER NOOIT! JE WAS ER VOOR WYATT, VOOR MAM, EN VOOR DE HELE WERELD MAAR JE WAS ER NOOIT VOOR MIJ!'  
'Chris-..' probeert Leo ertussen door te komen.  
'Je bent er nooit geweest op verjaardagen, en stuurde altijd alleen maar een kaartje met: Sorry dat ik te laat ben. En toen mam dood ging, kwam je niet. Ik riep je, ik smeekte je om te komen, en nog kwam je niet! En dan kom je eindelijk, je ziet haar dood liggen en je smijt meteen mij door de keuken heen en elektrocuteert me met die stomme kracht van je! Je hebt me nooit gevraagd hoe ze dood is gegaan! Het enige wat je kon zeggen is dat het mijn schuld was omdat ik niet kon genezen!'  
Anouk was op de bank gekropen en omarmt haar knieën. Ze volgt geschokt Chris` tirade en legt haar hoofd in haar schoot.  
'Anouk, huil je?' vraagt Leo.  
Geschrokken kijkt Anouk op.  
'Nope, maar ik ga even… iets… doen…. Denk ik.' Ze loopt gauw naar de meisjes slaapzalen maar blijft om het hoekje staan. Ze ziet Chris afwachtend naar Leo kijken. Leo kijkt zenuwachtig in het rond.  
'Nou?' vraagt Chris.  
'Nou wat?'  
'Heb je niet geluisterd?' vraagt Chris ontzet.  
'Ik, nou, ik dacht dat Anouk huilde en ik -'  
Woedend zwiept Chris met zijn hand en Leo vliegt naar achter. Hij wilt opnieuw uithalen maar Anouk pak  
'Chris' zegt Anouk woedend. Chris die een stuk sterker is probeert Anouk van zich af te schudden maar Anouk houdt hem met al haar kracht vast.  
'`t maakt niks goed, Chris!' roept Anouk. 'Wyatt wilt dat je hem vermoord, zodat hij het niet hoeft te doen! Zodat hij jullie met elkaar kan vergelijken! Laat hem gaan!'  
Chris haalt een paar keer diep adem om over zijn woede heen te komen.  
'Flikker op.' Zegt hij dan rustig tegen zijn vader.  
Zijn vader kijkt twijfelend naar Anouk. Die knikt.  
'Nu.' Zegt Chris. En Leo orbt uit.  
Chris werpt een woedende blik op Anouk. Anouk kijkt onverschrokken terug.  
'Het was dom van je om mijn vader hier te halen.' Zegt Chris kalm.  
'Het was dom van jou, om hem half te vermoorden' werpt Anouk terug.  
Woedend kijkt Chris haar aan en orbt dan uit. Anouk kijkt eerst vaag naar de plek waar hij verdween in de blauwe wolkjes. Dan schudt ze haar hoofd en gaat slapen.

'Noek!'

Anouk schrikt wakker.

'Kleed je aan' beveelt Ginny.

Anouk gehoorzaamt braaf en doet haar schoolkleding aan.

'Chris is weg!' zegt Linda, een meisje uit hun jaar, paniekerig.

Anouk kijkt opgelaten een andere kant uit en loopt dan de trap af naar de leerlingenkamer. Daar zitten Marcel en Thomas al te wachten, tegelijk staan ze op als Anouk de trap afkomt.

'Anouk C-'

'Chris is weg, ik weet het!' zegt Anouk geërgerd. En ze loopt het portretgat uit.

Eenmaal in de grote zaal is ze één van de eerste van griffoendor. De overige tafels waren wel vol.

'Is dit één of andere nieuwe opstand ofzo?' vraagt Sneep spottend.

Anouk haalt haar schouders op.  
'Anouk!' hoort Anouk Ginny verbaasd roepen.

Anouk blijft gewoon doorlopen. Ginny haalt haar in en pakt haar arm.

'Hé, wat is er?' vraagt ze. 'Weet je waar Chris is?'

'Nee' roept Anouk woedend, niet doorhebbend dat ze roept. 'Ik heb geen idee waar hij is! Hij vertrok nadat we ruzie hadden!'

'Jullie?' zegt Ginny verbaasd.

'Ja, wij ja!'  
En dan ploft ze neer aan de tafel van griffoendor en laat haar hoofd in haar handen zakken.

'Is mijn broertje weggelopen?' vraagt Wyatt.

Hij legt zijn hand op Anouk haar schouder en draait haar doormiddel van die hand om. Anouk haalt haar schouders op.

'Ga hem zoeken,' zegt hij tegen het dichtstbijzijnde groepje dooddoeners/demons.

'Nee!' zegt Anouk geschrokken.

Ze probeert op te staan maar Wyatt duwt haar terug.

'Blijf jij hier maar afwachten of hij levend terugkomt.'

'Nee!' zegt Anouk ontzet. 'Je kunt HEN niet sturen!'

'Let jij maar eens op' zegt Wyatt spottend. 'Je kan ze niet tegenhouden'

'Let jij maar eens op' mompelt Anouk. Wyatt draait zich om en beent naar de leraren tafel.

Anouk ziet haar kans en staat op en begint naar de deuren te lopen, niet rennen, wat dat valt te veel op. Vlak bij de deur wordt ze met een enorme kracht ertegen aan geduwd. Het was Wyatt, met zijn krachten.

'En wat denk jij te gaan doen?' roept hij.

'Wat jouw jullie niet kunnen!' werpt Anouk terug.

'Wij kunnen alles' zegt Wyatt arrogant.

'Wil je nu applaus?' vraagt Anouk.

Ze trekt haar wenkbrauw op en Wyatt orbt naar haar toe.

'Wist je dat je benen had om te lopen?' zegt Anouk verveeld.

'Scherp opgemerkt' zegt Wyatt geërgerd. 'Nu niet bijdehand gaan doen'

'Ik kan niet anders, sorry.' Zegt Anouk schijnheilig.

'Die blik helpt toch niet bij mij.'

'Oh, is dat weer iets van wereldoverheersers?' vraagt Anouk spottend.

'Dat zou inderdaad best kunnen'

'Geen onderzoek gedaan dit keer?'

'Nee' zegt Wyatt kil. 'En je wordt me weer veel te bijdehand.'

'Jij bent ook niks gewent.'

'Ik ben het sowieso niet gewent dat iemand tegen me in gaat'

'Oh god, je moet me dan wel heel erg haten.'

'Bijna wel ja.'

'Bijna?'

'Een leuk uiterlijk kan ik altijd waarderen'

'Was dat een compliment?'

'Zo kan je het opvatten ja.'

'Oh… Nu begin je vreemd te doen, Wyatt'

'Je hebt me aangestoken.' Zegt Wyatt.

Anouk grinnikt. Je kan zeggen wat je wilt, maar hij blijft een kind! Een demon verschijnt.

'Mijn heer' zegt hij terwijl hij buigt. 'We hebben Christopher gevonden-'

'Waar is hij?' vraagt hij triomfantelijk, terwijl hij spottend lacht en naar Anouk kijkt.

'Hij… is in een of ander gat gedoken, met een rare spreuk. Maar één van ons is hem achterna gegaan. En eh… misschien vind u dit wel interessant, maar we kunnen hem volgen.'

Hij knipt met zijn hand en een scherm verschijnt op de muur achter de leraren tafel, nog groter dan zo'n scherm in de bioscoop. (huh? Dit? Onlogisch klinken en het kan niet? Tuurlijk wel, dit is mijn verhaal!) Anouk staart met open mond naar het scherm.

'What the-' weet ze nog net uit te brengen.

Daar loopt Chris, hij lijkt ligt in paniek. Mooi, denkt Anouk, hij mag wel eens goed in paniek zijn.

'Jullie moeten erheen.' Zegt hij tegen zijn demons. 'Ga mijn broertje halen'

'We zijn opzoek naar de spreuk.' Zegt de demon, en hij buigt weer.

'Dan kun je lang zoeken' mompelt Anouk.

'Wat bedoel je daar nou weer mee?'

Anouk kijkt verbaasd op.

'Zei ik dat hardop?'

'Ja' zegt Wyatt kil.

'Hèhè' zegt Anouk en ze lacht ongemakkelijk. 'Uh nou ja, wat ik bedoel.. is…'

'Ja?' vraag Wyatt geërgerd.

Anouk kijkt naar Ginny en wenkt haar.

'Niks, laat maar!' zegt Anouk snel en ze loopt de deur uit.

Ginny komt na haar de deur uit, met vlak achter zich Simon, Thomas en Marcel.

'We moeten Chris daar uit zien te krijgen' zegt Anouk.

'Hadden jullie geen ruzie?' vraagt Thomas.

'Jawel, maar ik heb hem nodig'

'Dus, hoe wil je hem terug krijgen?'

'Het boek der schaduwen.'

'Wat?' klinkt er uit vier monden.

'Uh, ja, dat is het boek van de charmed-ones.'

'Heb je daar toegang tot dan?'  
'Geen idee' zegt Anouk. 'Kom, we moeten even naar buiten, het bos in'

'Wow, wacht' zegt Thomas. 'Ik ga NIET het bos in!'

'Oké, dan ga je niet mee.' Zegt Anouk en ze loopt naar buiten het bos in.

Uiteindelijk volgen ze toch alle vier.

'LEO!' roept Anouk.

En Leo verschijnt.

'Jij weer?' vraagt hij verbaasd.

'Eh ja, sorry. Stoor ik?'

'Nee, niet echt. Is Chris al bijgedraaid?'

'Niet bepaald…' zegt Anouk ongemakkelijk. 'Ik sprak hem erop aan wat hij jou aandeed, en zei hij dat ik jou niet had moeten roepen. En toen zei ik dat hij jou niet door de kamer had moeten gooien en toen orbte hij weg. En toen kwam vandaag uit dat hij in één of ander gat is gevallen waardoor hij nu door allerlei dingen reist. Zoals ik het nu zie zat hij in het verleden… en hij was in paniek en… het kwam waarschijnlijk door het boek der schaduwen… en ik wil hem helpen en-'

'-daar heb je mijn hulp voor nodig' maakt Leo haar zin af.

'Eh, ja dat is wel zo ongeveer wat ik probeerde te zeggen.'

'Wat wil je dat ik doe?'

'Uh… kun je ons naar Wyatt's appartement orben?'

'Jullie alle vier?'

'Het liefst wel,' zegt Anouk smekend.

'Oké, hou elkaar vast.' Zegt Leo.

De vijf houden elkaar vast en Leo orbt hen naar Wyatt's appartement.

'Dank je, Leo.' Zegt Anouk.

Leo knikt hen toe en orbt dan weg. Anouk loopt naar het boek der schaduwen. Voorzichtig legt ze haar hand erop. Opgelucht haalt ze adem. Ze begint er doorheen te bladeren.

'Jezus, dit boek is dik!' zegt ze. 'Waarom zit er geen inhoudsopgave in of zo?'  
Haar hand blijft vaag zweven boven het boek en opeens zet er een briesje op. De bladeren ritselen en blijven op een bladzijde liggen.

'Spreuk om jezelf naar een andere plaats te sturen… hm… dat zou hem kunnen zijn' zegt Anouk bedenkelijk. 'Ik roep aan, de hogere machten. Laat mij nu niet langer wachten. Stuur me naar een plaats, weg van 2007. Laat mij me naar een andere plaats begeven.'

'Vage spreuk' zegt Simon.

'Inderdaad' zegt Marcel.

'Anouk achter je!' roept Ginny opeens geschrokken.

Anouk draait zich om en ziet nog net een demon op haar afkomen. Gauw ontwijkt ze hem

'Bedankt voor de spreuk.' Zegt de demon, meer demons verschijnen. 'Jij bent echt de domste rebel die ooit gezien heb, je verplaatsen naar het hol van de leeuw'

'Denk je nou echt dat jij die spreuk krijgt?' zegt Anouk. Ze pakt haar toverstok en probeert hem weg te "blazen". 'Oh fuck.'

'Jou toverstok magie werkt hier niet!' zegt de demon. 'Alleen handmagie.'

'Dat is dan mooi voor mij' zegt Anouk, en een glimlach speelt om haar mond. Ze laat de demon ontploffen met een zwiep van haar hand.

'Holy shit!' zegt Timidez. 'Je bent het toch!'

Anouk loopt naar het boek toe zonder aandacht aan hem te besteden.

'Ik roep aan, de hogere machten.  
Laat mij nu niet langer wachten.  
Stuur mij naar een plaats, weg van 2007.  
Laat mij me naar een andere plaats begeven!'

Er verschijnt een gat. Anouk grijpt de spreuk en springt in het gat. Gevolgd door Simon, Marcel, Thomas en Ginny. Maar ook door een paar demons. Ze belanden op dezelfde plaats als Chris. Anouk kijkt rond.

'Omygod, dat zijn piraten' fluistert ze tegen Ginny.

´Waarom kom ik nou altijd in de problemen bij jou?'

**Tot hoofdstuk 5! **


End file.
